Lost and Found
by blonde-barbie
Summary: What if Alice hadn't been able to find another half-human half-vampire? The Cullens fought the Volturi and survived but not before Bella had sent Jacob and Renesmee away. Now it's 14 years later and the Cullens still haven't found Jacob and Renesmee.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

The caps come closer and closer. Everyone's frozen to the ground. A lady gives me a kiss and the next thing I know I'm moving quickly over the ground. A big wolf is carrying me on its back and running as fast as he can. I want it to stop and turn around. I want to be with the lady who had put me on its back, the man standing next to her with his arm around her, and the rest of the people they are with but the lady told me I had to go. I turn around and see the caps closing in on them.

I woke up in a cold sweat and screaming. I sat up quickly. I looked around me but all I saw was the stuff in my room, shrouded in the darkness of the night. I didn't know who those people in my dream were or how I knew them but I felt extreme terror.

Chapter 1

The alarm on the bedside table started to beep. A pale hand moved from underneath the cover to turn it off. The owner of the hand pushed off the covers, sat up, stretched, and got out of bed. Nessie walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She looked at her newly dyed blonde hair and plugged in her straightened. She ran a brush through her hair while the straightener heated up. She had just gotten her hair cut so that when it was straight it stopped at her shoulder blades. She had dyed it blonde and gotten it cut because she wanted to be a completely different person than the person she was when she was little. She put on her makeup so that it made her brown eyes pop and then straightened her hair. She brushed her teeth, went back to her room, and got dressed for school. She put on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a pair of hot pink ballet flats, a white fitted tee with really short sleeves, and a hot pink fitted, zip-up hoodie. She also put on a pair of little diamond stud earrings, a silver necklace with a silver heart pendant, and a silver charm bracelet that Jake had given her when she was 10. He gave her a new charm every year for her birthday so it now had 4 charms on it. She looked at herself one more time, took a deep breath, and walked downstairs.

"I'm ready Jake!" She yelled as she picked up her bag and her purse. "I'll meet you in the car!"

"Okay!" Jacob replied.

Nessie walked out of the door and headed to the car. She got into the passenger side. She pulled a notebook and pen out of her bag. She opened the notebook to the first page and started to write.

_'First day of school at Rock Dales High. The real first day was 2 months ago. Jake and I just moved here a week ago. I'm nervous about starting at this school. I've had a few other first days but only one other first day at a high school. And I knew people there. Who knows what will happen. Hopefully I'll make some friends. I hope the teachers aren't evil.'_

She closed the notebook and slid it back into her bag as Jacob opened the driver's side door and got in.

"Are you excited for your first day?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Nessie said.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah." Nessie said looking out the window. Jacob pulled out of the long driveway. Nessie loved where their house was because it was back in the woods. Jacob pulled onto the street and headed to the high school. Nessie held her breath as they pulled up. The school was bigger than the last one she had gone to. She just knew that she would get lost today.

"Well, here we are." Jacob said, smiling at Nessie, as they pulled up. Nessie took a deep breath, grabbed her bag and her purse and got out of the car.

"Bye Jake. See you after school." She said with a small smile.

"Good luck Nessie." Jacob said with a sympathetic smile.

Nessie closed the door and turned to face the school. After another deep breath she started to walk towards the school. A girl bumped into her as she walked.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I can be such a klutz." The girl said blushing as she bent down to pick up the book she had dropped.

"Oh don't worry about it." Nessie said, smiling at the girl. She had black hair that was straight and cut to her chin in a bob. She had sparkling green eyes and freckles across her nose.

"I'm Estella Quinn but everyone calls me Stella." The black-haired girl said with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Vanessa Wolfe. I'm new here." Nessie said.

"I figured. I haven't seen you before and you look the type that would hang with the popular crowd." Estella said. Then she realized that Nessie might have been offended by what she said. Blushing she said, "Oh sorry. I just meant that you're really pretty and the popular kids are always really pretty." She looked down as she said this.

Nessie giggled. "Oh it's okay. I hang with different types of people." Nessie said with a smile. "Hey could you show me where the office is? I need to get my schedule and stuff."

"Sure." Estella said with a huge smile. She started to walk and Nessie followed. "So where did you move from?"

"Well we moved here from a little town in Oregon. Before that we lived in Missouri and before that we lived in Maine. I was born in Washington though." Nessie said.

"Wow you've lived a lot of places. Why'd you move here to this rainy little town? Did your parents get a job here or something?" Estella asked.  
"Well my uncle did." Nessie replied.

"Uncle?" Estella asked in a confused voice.

"I live with my Uncle Jake. My parents died in a fire when I was very very little. My dad went back in to save my mom after saving me and they couldn't get back out. I don't even remember them. The fire burnt all of the pictures of them." Nessie said looking down.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Estella said in a regretful voice.

"Oh no it's fine." Nessie assured her. "So what are the teachers here like?" She asked to change the subject.

"Oh they're pretty good. Mr. Smith is really strict but if you do your work he's nice. Mrs. Jackson is a major pushover. Everyone loves her though." Estella said as they walked. "This is the office. I'll go in with you if you want. I can help you find your locker and your first period class."

"Thanks." Nessie said with a smile as they walked in. "Hi. I'm Vanessa Wolfe. I'm new."

"Well then welcome Vanessa. I'm Mrs. Anderson. Hang on a second and I'll get your stuff." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile as she started looking for Nessie's stuff. Mrs. Anderson was slightly plump and had blue eyes and brownish-blonde hair. She looked to be in her early 40's. "Here you go sweetie. Now if you need anything or have any questions just stop on in." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile.  
"Will do. Thanks." Nessie said smiling back.

"Hello Stella dear." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson. Hey how's Mike holding up in advanced English without any of the rest of us? It stinks that he got put into the other class when the rest of us at the beginning of the alphabet are in Mr. Wanning's." Estella replied.  
"Oh he's doing fine. He hated it at first but he likes it now."

"That's good. Well see you Mrs. A." Estella said as she headed out the door.  
"Bye Stella. Bye Vanessa. And welcome again to our school." Mrs. Anderson said cheerfully.

"Bye Mrs. Anderson and thanks." Nessie said with a smile as she followed Estella out of the office.

"So what's your locker number?" Estella asked.

"Umm...#320." Nessie replied looking at her paper.

"Oh cool. Mine's #321. They don't do lockers by the alphabet here." Estella said. Estella and Nessie continued to walk until they got to the lockers. "Here we are. This one's mine and that one's yours." She said pointing to the lockers.

"Cool. Thanks." Nessie said as opened her locker. She put her bag in it, pulled out her folders and notebooks, and closed her locker.

"Ready?" Estella asked.

"I think so." Nessie replied.

"What's your first class?" Estella asked.

"Umm...science with Miss White." Nessie said looking at her schedule.

"Oh she's fun. She always lets us do fun experiments. Last year someone burnt their eyebrows off. It was a guy so he laughed." Estella said laughing.

"Oh sounds like a fun class." Nessie said giggling.

"I have her too." Estella said.

"Cool." Nessie said with a big smile.

Estella and Nessie walked to their science class. The seat next to Estella was open so Nessie set her stuff down.  
"Hey Stella." A good-looking boy with brown hair and brown eyes said with a smile. He was sitting with a group of 3 other boys.

"That's my boyfriend Sam." Estella whispered to Nessie before turning towards the brown haired boy. "Hey Sam. Come on Vanessa." She said as she walked over to Sam and the other boys. Nessie followed her and smiled shyly.

"Who's the new girl?" One of the boys asked.

"This is Vanessa Wolfe. She's new here. This is her first day." Estella said. "The boy who so bluntly asked is Josh. The one who looks like him is Austin. They're twins. And the one with brown hair and glasses is Mark." Estella said. She pointed to the boys as she named them. Nessie looked at the boys. Josh had dirty blonde hair that was short and in spikes and dark green eyes. He was kind of muscular. Enough to show that he was a jock but not freakishly so. Austin had the same dark green eyes. His hair was the same color but kind of shaggy. Austin was also just muscular enough to show that he was a jock without being freakishly buff. Mark's brown hair was in a trendy cut and his eyes were dark blue behind his glasses. He was cute in a slightly nerdy way. Sam had shaggy brown hair and his eyes were such a dark brown they were almost black.

"So where did you move from?" Austin asked.  
Nessie smiled at Austin. She knew that the other two boys were sizing her up and she knew that after she answered Austin, one of them would ask her something so that Austin could size her up. That's what guys and girls at all of her schools did. "I just moved from a little town in Maine. I was born pretty close to here though. I was born in Forks."

"That's about an hour away right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. About." Nessie said still smiling.

"We better sit down." Estella said as Miss White walked in. "We'll talk to you guys after class." She said to the guys before heading to her seat. Nessie smiled at the guys and they smiled back. Then she headed to her seat too and sat down.

"Okay so today we'll be starting a new lab. Oh and I was told I was getting a new student so could she come up." Miss White said as she wrote on the board. Nessie stood up, blushing, and walked to the front of the room. Miss White turned around and smiled at Nessie. She was a younger, very pretty teacher. She had bright, sparkly, green eyes, a tan, and light blonde hair. She was slender and looked sort of like a model. She didn't look at all like a regular teacher. "So you're the new student?" She asked smiling.

"Yes. I'm Vanessa Wolfe." Nessie said smiling back.

"Well welcome to Rock Dales High." Miss White said. "I see you're sitting next to Stella so you can work with her on this lab since we'll be working with the person we sit with. You can sit back down if you like. And again welcome."  
Nessie smiled and then walked back to her seat. She sat down and could feel the eyes on her. She was used to them though so she just put a little smile on her lips and ignored them.

"Today we're going to start a lab with eggs. We're going to take eggs and you have to make it so that they don't break when dropped from 10 feet. You will wrap the eggs and make a parachute." Miss White said to the class. "You can use anything you like to wrap the egg and to attach the parachute but for the parachute you can only use paper."

Estella and Nessie started to work until the bell rang 45 minutes later. Estella and Nessie both stood up and gathered their stuff.

"What do you have next?" Estella asked.

"Math with Mr. Bell." Nessie said.

"You must be in advanced then." Estella said.

"Yeah I am. I was at my last school too but why did you guess that?" Nessie said.

"Well any freshmen in Mr. Bell's Algebra 2 class is advanced." Estella said with a shrug.

"Oh okay." Nessie said with a shrug of her own. Nessie and Estella walked over to the guys who were waiting for them.

"Hey girls." Austin said with a smile.

Nessie smiled back at him and the other guys.

"Hey Stella." Sam said putting his arm around Estella's shoulders and giving her a quick kiss.

Estella gave him a quick kiss back and then turned to Austin "Hey Austin, Vanessa is in Mr. Bell's Algebra 2 class with you next period," she said.

"Cool. You want to walk with me to class then?" Austin asked with a charming smile.

"Sure." Nessie said with a giggle. She thought that he was cute.

"See you later Vanessa. Wait, what's your schedule?" Estella said.

"After math I have English with Mr. Smith, then gym with Mr. Warren, then lunch, then drama with Mrs. Martin, then history with Mr. Rich, art with Mrs. Ritting, and my last class is Spanish with Mrs. Jackson." Nessie said as she looked at her schedule.

"Well I have drama after lunch too so I'll meet you at your locker before lunch so you can sit with us." Estella said.

"Okay. I'll see you then." Nessie said. Estella and Sam turned and walked towards their class.

"See you two at lunch. I've got to get to gym. If I'm late again Mr. Warren is going to make me do laps." Josh said. "Bye!" He said turning and heading towards the gym.

"See you at lunch. Bye Vanessa." Mark said as he headed towards his class.

"So where's Mr. Bell's class?" Nessie asked, smiling at Austin.

"Follow me and I'll show you madam." He said with a charming smile.

"What's with the madam thing?" Nessie said with a giggle.

"Oh I don't know." Austin said with his charming smile and a laugh. Nessie laughed too as they walked towards Mr. Bell's class. "Here we are." He said as they walked to the open classroom door. "After you Vanessa."

"Why thank you Austin." Nessie said giving him her best smile. She walked in and walked up to Mr. Bell. "Hi. I'm the new student Vanessa Wolfe." She said with a smile.

"Hello Vanessa. I'm Mr. Bell. Welcome to Rock Dales High. There's an open seat to the left of Austin so you can sit there." He said with a smile.

"Okay. And thanks for the welcome." Nessie said with a smile before turning and walking to her seat.

Mr. Bell walked to the board and started where they had left off in the lesson the day before. Nessie had already learned this so she took the notes but let her mind wander. She went to her classes, met her teachers, met students, and made new friends. She went to her locker after gym.

"Hey Nessie," Estella said, who was at her own locker. "So how has your first day been so far?" She asked closing the door to her locker.

"Pretty good. I like my teachers and most of the students here seem pretty nice." Nessie said closing her own locker.

"That's good. Just be careful of some of the extremely popular girls. They'll befriend you just so that they can keep you close." Estella warned.

"Oh I'm used to that from the other schools I've been to." Nessie said with a shrug as they walked to the cafeteria. "Hey guys." She said with a smile as she saw Austin, Josh, Mark, and Sam.  
"Hey." Josh said with a smile and a wink. Nessie could tell that he was more of the ladies man between him and his twin. Estella walked over to Sam who put his arm around her shoulders. All of them headed into the cafeteria and went to the table that Austin, Josh, Mark, Sam, and Estella sat at everyday with some of their other friends.

"Hey guys." Estella said to the people who were already sitting at the table. "This is Vanessa. She's new."

"Hi." Nessie said with a smile. They all sat down. Sam sat down next to a boy that was already at the table with Estella next to him and Nessie next to her. Mark sat down next to a girl across from Sam and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The girl blushed and smiled. She had red curls and green eyes. Josh sat next to Mark and Austin next to him, across form Nessie.

"Hi. I'm Whitney." The red-headed girl said with a smile. "Welcome to Rock Dales High Vanessa."

"Hi Whitney." Nessie said with a smile. Nessie started to eat her lunch and looked around the cafeteria as she did so. She noticed a table that was away from all of the other tables. She looked at the table and saw six students that all looked alike. They all had the same golden eyes, pale skin, and all were beautiful. "Who are those students?" Nessie asked Estella.

Estella looked at what students Nessie was referring to. "Oh those are the Cullens. They're all the adopted children of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is a doctor here. The big one is Emmett, the blonde girl next to him is Rosalie, the blonde boy is Jasper, the girl next to him is Alice, the other girl is Bella, and the guy next to her is Edward. They normally keep to themselves." She said.

"Oh okay." Nessie said as she went back to eating her lunch.  
"So what do you think of our school?" Whitney asked.

"Oh I like it. It's a lot bigger than my last school." Nessie said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it. Hey Estella, Sarah, and me are going shopping this weekend. You want to come?" Whitney asked.

"That sounds like fun. I'll ask Jake tonight." Nessie said with a smile. She liked Whitney.

"Oh do you call your parents by their first names?" Whitney asked before Estella could warn her that that was Nessie's uncle. She knew that some kids did but she didn't and only one or two of her friends did.

"No Jake is my uncle. I live with him because my parents died before I was one." Nessie said looking down.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sorry I made you bring it up." Whitney said. Nessie could tell that she really did feel bad and that she was concerned that Nessie was upset.

"Oh it's fine. I don't even remember them." Nessie said. "So where are you girls planning on going to go shopping?" She asked to change the subject.

"Oh there's a mall a couple towns over." Estella said. "The bell's going to ring soon." She said as she glanced at the clock. She started to stand up as did everyone else so Nessie stood up too.

"See you Stella." Sam said as he gave her another kiss.  
"See you after school." Estella said kissing him back. "You're still coming over right?"  
"Yeah." Sam said before turning and walking to his next class.

"We should probably get to drama." Estella said as the bell rang.

"Okay." Nessie said. "Bye Whitney."  
"Talk to you later." Whitney said with a smile.

"See you guys later." Nessie said to Mark, Austin, and Josh.

"See you Vanessa." Mark said as he put his arm around Whitney's shoulders and they went to their next class.

"I'll see you in Spanish." Josh said with a wink.

"Okay." Nessie said laughing.

"Bye Vanessa." Austin said with his charming smile.

"Bye Austin." Nessie said. She blushed a little as she turned around because the way he said her name gave her butterflies.

"I think Austin likes you." Estella said as they walked to drama.

"No he doesn't. It's just that I'm new." Nessie said. 'But what if he does?' She thought to herself. She had never dated anyone and whenever she had told Jake that she had liked someone or thought that someone was cute he acted weird and she never knew why. Nessie and Estella walked to drama class and Nessie noticed two of the Cullen girls were in the class. If she remembered right the names of the two were Alice and Rosalie. Nessie walked up to the teacher. She had to pass the two girls on the way. "Hello. I'm Vanessa Wolfe and this is my first day." Nessie said smiling.

"Well hello Vanessa. I hope you have enjoyed your first day so far." Mrs. Martin said.

"Yes it's been good." Nessie replied.

"Well we are having auditions today for the play we will be doing in class. It's Romeo and Juliet." Mrs. Martin said.

"Oh I love that play. It's my favorite Shakespeare play. I've read it at least five times." Nessie said.

"Oh wonderful. I'm glad you love Shakespeare so much." Mrs. Martin said. "You may take your seat and I look forward to your audition."

Nessie smiled and then went to her seat which was next to Estella and three seats in front of Rosalie.

"Okay class. As you all know today we will be having auditions for Romeo and Juliet." Mrs. Martin said. "So to decide the order of auditioning we're going to draw names out of a hat." Mrs. Martin picked up a top hat that already had all of the names in it. "Miss Smith," She said pulling out the first slip. A girl who had brown hair with red streaks and dark blue eyes stood up and followed Mrs. Martin into her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Alice, what parts do you and I get?" Rosalie joked. The joke was forced thought because she had been almost as sad as Bella since Bella had told that mutt to run of with Renesmee.

"You know I can't see that until Mrs. Martin has decided," Alice joked back. Her joking was forced too. All of the Cullens had been extremely sad ever since that terrible day 14 years ago. Susan Smith came out of Mrs. Martin's office and walked over to a group of students and sat down. Mrs. Martin called the next student back. Mrs. Martin auditioned a few more students before pulling Rosalie's name. Rosalie went back and auditioned.

"How'd it go?" Alice asked when Rosalie came back out.

"Pretty good," Rosalie responded as she sat back down.

"Miss Alice Cullen, you're next," Mrs. Martin said before going back into her office. Alice stood up and walked into the office. She auditioned then came back out of the office with Mrs. Martin behind her. Alice walked over to Rosalie and sat down.

"Miss Quinn you're up," Mrs. Martin said.

"Wish me luck," Estella said standing up.

"Good luck Stella," Nessie said with a smile.

"Miss Wo…" Mrs. Martin started to say but then the door opened. Everyone turned to look at the door. Jasper stood in the doorway.

"Hello Mrs. Martin," Jasper said with a charming smile as he walked up to Mrs. Martin. "I need Alice and Rosalie. Carlisle just called to tell the school that we would all be leaving early."

"Of course Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Martin said smiling back. "Why are you leaving early?"

"Impromptu vacation," Jasper said with a slight shrug. Alice and Rosalie stood up and walked over to Jasper.

"Oh, well have fun," Mrs. Martin said with a smile before turning around and heading back to the front of the room.

"The sun's coming out," Jasper whispered as Alice and Rosalie followed him out the door.

"Miss Wolfe you'll be after Miss Quinn," Mrs. Martin said. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie weren't paying attention to what was coming through the door so they didn't hear.

"Alice didn't tell me we would be leaving early," Rosalie said.

"I didn't see that we were," Alice responded. "But I wasn't looking for it."

"Were you looking for something else?" Jasper asked.

"No."  
"That's weird that you didn't see it then," Jasper said.

"Will the sun be out tomorrow?" Rosalie asked.

Alice looked to see but then turned to Jasper and Rosalie with a confused look on her face. "I-I can't see," She said in a confused voice.

"What do you mean you can't see?" Jasper asked.

"I can't see if the sun will be out tomorrow. Hang on and I'll try to see something else," Alice said then started to concentrate.

"See what parts we get," Rosalie suggested.

"I can't see," Alice said after she tried.

"There's nothing here that should affect you seeing," Jasper said in a puzzled voice.

"I know," Alice said. She didn't know why she couldn't see.

"We need to talk to Carlisle," Jasper said. "He'll probably have an idea."

"Who'll have an idea about what?" Emmett asked as he walked up with Edward and Bella. Emmett put his arm around Rosalie's waist. Jasper had but his arm around Alice's shoulder when she had said she couldn't see and Edward and Bella were holding hands.

"Carlisle might have an idea as to why I can't see," Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I tried to see if it would be sunny tomorrow and I couldn't," Alice said frustrated. "Then I tried to see what parts Rose and I got and nothing. So then I tried to see what parts anyone else in the class got and still nothing!"

"Well maybe the weather thing was just a one-time thing and maybe Mrs. Martin just hasn't decided yet," Bella suggested.

"I know what we can do," Emmett said with a smile.

"You do?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Alice I'm going to tackle either Jazz or Edward. See which one I tackle and warn them," Emmett said.

"Okay," Alice replied before starting to concentrate. "Jazz look out. Step to your left." Jasper stepped to the left and Emmett went by him.

"See it was nothing." Emmett said.

"I still think you should tell Carlisle," Jasper said. "Just to be on the safe side."

"You're probably right," Alice said. "I'll tell him when we get home." They had reached the cars by now. Emmett, Edward, and Alice had all drove to school.

"See you at home," Edward said to the rest of the Cullens as he got in the driver's side of his Volvo and Bella got in the passenger side.

"Want to race Alice?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"Sure," Alice said with a laugh as she got in the driver's seat of her yellow Porsche. Jasper was already sitting in the passenger seat. Emmett climbed into his Jeep as did Rosalie.

"We'll go 1, 2, 3, go," Emmett said.

"Okay," Alice agreed.

"One," Emmett said revving the engine. Alice revved hers back.

"Two." Emmett revved his engine again.

"Three!" yelled Alice as she took off laughing.

"Hey no fair!" Emmett yelled as he took off after Alice. Rosalie sat in the passenger seat laughing. Alice and Emmett raced all the way home and Alice won. Edward and Bella had still beaten them home though.

"Beat you!" Alice said with a laugh. Jasper got out of the Porsche laughing.

"Whatever," Emmett said as he got out of his Jeep. Rose got out and was laughing like Alice and Jasper.

"Come on, let's go talk to Carlisle," Jasper said. They walked into the house and found Bella and Edward in the living room.

"I'll go get Carlisle," Edward said standing up. He disappeared upstairs and came back with Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper sat on one of the couches. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the other couch. Bella was sitting in the oversized chair. Edward picked her up, sat on the chair, and set her in his lap. Carlisle set next to Alice and Esme sat next to Carlisle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nessie went to her locker after the school day ended. She opened it and put away the rest of the textbooks she had gotten.

"Hey Vanessa," Estella said with a smile as she started to open her own locker.

"Hey Stella," Nessie said smiling back.

"So, what do you think of our school after your first day?" Estella asked, p0lacing her own books in her locker.

"I like it. It's bigger than my last school. And mostly everyone seems really nice," Nessie said as she pulled out her bag and closed her locker.

"That's good. So how was your first day?" Estella asked. She closed her locker and slipped on her bag.

"Pretty good. Thanks for introducing me to your lunch table."

"Oh you're welcome. Hey do you want to come over today? Some other people are," Estella said as her and Nessie started to walk towards the stairs. "And my parents won't care if one more person comes."

"Thanks Stella. I'll ask Jake," Nessie said, giving Estella a big smile. "I'm sure he'll say yes." Nessie and Estella walked down the stairs to the first floor. They walked out the door and into the parking lot. "There he is. You want to meet him?"

"Sure," Estella said following Nessie to a sporty, black car.

"Hey Jake," Nessie said. Jacob was sitting in the car with the window down and the music on.

"Hey Nessie," Jacob said, turning down the radio.

"This is Stella," Nessie said pulling Estella to where Jacob would see her.

"Hello," Estella said with a little wave and a smile.

"This is my Uncle Jake," Nessie said gesturing to Jacob.

"Hi Stella, I'm glad to see Nessie already made a friend," Jacob said smiling back.

"Some of the kids from school are going over to Stella's and she wants to know if I can too," Nessie said to Jacob.

"I live close to the school so we were all just going to walk," Estella added.

"I guess. Just call me and tell me when to pick you up," Jacob said. He was glad that Nessie had made friends so quickly.

"Okay. I'll call or text you to let you know," Nessie said leaning in the window. "Bye Jake. Love you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek then straightened up.

"Love you too Nessie. Have fun," Jacob said as he started the car.

"Everyone's meeting at the picnic tables," Estella said.

"Okay," Nessie and Estella started to walk towards the picnic tables.

"Hey guys," Whitney said with a smile when Estella and Nessie walked up.

"Hi Whitney," Nessie said smiling back.

"Let's get going," Estella said. She walked over to Sam who put his arm around her waist. Mark slid his arm around Whitney's shoulders as they all started to walk. Josh was joking with two girls that Nessie remembered from lunch. The one whose hair was brown underneath and blonde on top was named Sarah and the Asian girl was named Liz. Austin came up behind Nessie and lightly tickled her sides. Nessie jumped with a squeal. She turned around and saw Austin laughing.

"Austin don't do that!" Nessie giggled. Austin smiled his charming smile and continued to laugh.

"I wanted to know if you were ticklish," Austin teased.

"Well I am," Nessie said giggling. "Are you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he said. He gave Nessie a teasing smile. Nessie giggled again and smiled her best smile.

"Well sometime I'll have to find out." Nessie knew she was flirting and even though she had only just met Austin he seemed nice and sweet. Like the kind of guy she could like. Plus it didn't hurt that he was really cute.

"So how was your first day?" Austin asked.

"Oh pretty good. This school is bigger than any of the other ones I've been to," Nessie said, still smiling.

"How many have you been to?" Austin asked.

"Well since kindergarten I've been to," Nessie said, pausing to think about it, "about six or seven."

Six or seven schools?" Austin said shocked. "That's a lot."

"My Uncle Jake and me move around a lot," Nessie said with a shrug. "I already really like this school though so hopefully we'll stay here for awhile."

"I hope so," Austin said, giving Nessie his charming smile again. Nessie giggled and blushed a little.

"You're not cold are you?" Austin asked when a little breeze blew by.

"No I'm fine," Nessie said. Then she realized what he was doing and said, "Well maybe a little bit."

"Here," Austin said as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer to him. Nessie smiled to herself. She and Austin talked about different things the rest of the way to Estella's house.

"We're here!" Estella said in a sing-song voice when they reached her house and she opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice took a deep breath before she started telling Carlisle and Esme about what had happened. "I wasn't able to see what the weather's going to be like tomorrow," Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, the concern very clear in her voice.

"Rose asked me if it was going to be sunny tomorrow so I tried to see and I couldn't. So then I tried to see what parts Rose and I got in drama. When I couldn't see them I tried for anyone else in our class and nothing!" Alice said, on the verge of hysterics. She started to calm down as Jasper used his gift.

"Carlisle, what could have made it so that Alice couldn't see?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure. There are no werewolves around here and that's the only thing we've ever come across that has affected Alice being able to see," Carlisle said.

'_There was one other thing,' _Bella thought. _'And it wasn't just a thing, it was a person. It was my daughter. My daughter Renes…' _Bella stopped herself and shook her head a little bit to clear her head. _'Get a hold of yourself Bella. How many times have you thought you found her? How many times have you thought a girl was her only to be disappointed? Again.'_ Edward felt Bella tense up so eh tightened his arms around her and kissed her neck. He was able to guess what she was thinking even though she had her shield around her mind. He knew how hard it still was on Bella. She had become extremely sad and withdrawn for over a year after she had had Jacob run off with Renesmee. Even after she started to get better it took a long time before she could even act happy let alone be happy. She went back to being extremely sad and withdrawn, just not quite to that extent, every time she thought they had found Renesmee then realized that they hadn't and he was afraid that that would happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone walked into Estella's house and went to the big den at the back of her house. Bowls of ships and popcorn were sitting out and Estella and Sam went to the kitchen before going into the den. They came in carrying 2-liters and five pizzas.

"Eat up everyone!" Estella said as her and Sam set the drinks and pizzas down.

"She means it," Austin said to Nessie as they walked over to get a drink. "Her parents are loaded, as you can tell by the house, and they always get tons of stuff when Stella has people from school over. And she has people from school over a lot."

"Glad to know," Nessie said with a smile. She looked around the big den. There were four big screen televisions. Two of them had Xbox's and two of them had Wii's. Plus there were two big couches, two loveseats, and four overstuffed chairs.

"Hey Austin, come play Halo with us!" Josh yelled. He was sitting at one of the televisions with Sam and Mark. They were all sitting on beanbags and there was an empty beanbag next to them. Estella walked up to Nessie and Austin as Josh yelled.

"Go play," Estella said. "You can't hog Vanessa all to yourself. I have to introduce her to everyone." Estella slid her arm through Nessie's in a friendly way.

"Okay. I'll catch up with you two later," Austin said with a smile then turned and went over to where the other three guys were. He picked up a controller and sat down on the empty beanbag.

"Boys and their video games," Estella said with a smile and a laugh. "Come on Vanessa and I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Sounds fun," Nessie said smiling back. Estella led Nessie over to two girls.

"This is Megan and Emily," Estella said, gesturing to each girl as she said their name. Megan was of average height and thin. She was very tan and had dark brown eyes. Her hair was dark brown, long, and straight. Emily had light, almost white blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She was thin and of average height too and she was a little pale. "Megan, Emily, this is the new girl, Vanessa. She just moved here with her uncle."

"Welcome to Rock Dale Vanessa," Emily said. Her voice was sort of airy and light. She had on a pair of light denim jeans and a simple yet extremely cute light pink top.

"Hi Vanessa," Megan said. She was drop dead gorgeous and didn't wear simple clothes. She had on a long sleeve dark purple top that laced up the front, dark denim skinny jeans, and dark purple patent leather pumps.

"Hi Vanessa," Megan said.

"I'm pleased to meet you both," Nessie said with a smile.

"So proper. So what brought you to this rainy town?" Megan asked.

"My Uncle Jake got a job here," Nessie said.

"Oh do you live with your uncle?" Megan asked.

"Yeah," Nessie said.

"Why do you live with your uncle?" Megan asked.

"Megan! That's rude." Emily said in her airy voice.

"Oh it's okay. I'm used to people asking about it," Nessie said with a shrug. "My parents died before I was even a year old. Our house was on fire and my dad brought me out of the house then ran back in to save my mom and they weren't able to get out. I don't even remember them."

"Oh you poor thing," Emily said. "That's so sad."

"I didn't even really know them since I wasn't even a year old. Plus I love living with Jake. He's really cool," Nessie said nonchalantly.

"I've got to finish introducing Vanessa to everyone," Estella said to change the subject.

"Bye Vanessa," Emily said, giving Nessie a smile.

"Talk to you later," Megan said.

"Bye," Nessie said with a smile as she walked away with Estella.

"Megan doesn't really think before she speaks. She doesn't mean to be rude. Well most of the time anyway. She can be a little mean and snobby sometimes but she's not that bad," Estella said.

"Oh I figured she didn't mean to be rude," Nessie said with a shrug. "I'm used to people asking about what happened to my parents that it doesn't bother me."

Estella and Nessie were now standing in front of two boys.

"This is Jon," Estella said pointing to one of the two guys they were standing in front of. Jon had brown hair and blue eyes. He was slightly muscular. "And this is Camren," she said pointing to the other boy. Camren had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "Jon, Camren, this is Vanessa Wolfe. She's new."

"Hey," Jon said. He had a really nice smile.

"Hi Vanessa," Camren said, looking slightly down. He seemed sort of shy.

"Hi Jon. Hi Camren," Nessie said with a smile.

"So where'd you move from?" Jon asked.

"Well we lived in Verona, Maine before we moved here. I was born in Forks though," Nessie said. She normally didn't tell people where she was born but she was now because Forks was sort of close to Rock Dales.

"Wow that's not too far from here," Jon said. "Plus that's one of the few towns that's rainier than Rock Dales," he said laughing.

"Yeah," Nessie said with a little laugh. "I've always lived in rainy towns."

"Why?" Jon asked.

"I don't really know. Those are just the towns my Uncle Jake has always moved us to," Nessie said with a shrug.

"Jake?" Jon asked. Estella shot him a look to be quiet but he didn't see it. "You call your dad by his name?"

"No. Jake's my uncle. I've live with him because my parents died before I was even one year old," Nessie said before taking a sip of her drink. Jon and Camren just looked at her and didn't say anything.

"I didn't even know them so it's not like you guys have to watch what you say or anything," Nessie said before taking another drink. "Plus it just seems like Jake _is_ my family. Like I didn't even have parents."

"So what do you think of Rock Dales High?" Jon asked to change the subject.

Nessie laughed softly to herself. "Oh I like it. Mostly everyone seems pretty nice and the teachers are nice. It's bigger than any of the other schools I've been to."

"How many schools have you been to?" Camren asked softly. He didn't look directly at Nessie as he spoke.

"Six. Rock Dales High makes seven," Nessie said nonchalantly.

Jon gave a low whistle. "Wow, that's a lot of schools."

"I guess," Nessie said with a shrug.

"Did you get kicked out of your old schools? Were you a bad girl?" Jon asked. It was obvious he was flirting.

"No I didn't get kicked out," Nessie said with a laugh. "It's just because Jake and I have moved around quite a bit."

"Is your uncle looking for something? Or would it be more correct to say something?" Estella joked.

"Who knows," Nessie said laughing.

"Hey Stella, my friends and I are going to use the pool," a voice said from the door.

Estella turned to look at the boy who the voice belonged to. "Okay. We're not using it anyway," she said turning back around.

Nessie had turned to look to see who the voice belonged to and she continued to look at the boy. He was somewhat tan even though he lived in an extremely rainy town. He had gorgeous blue eyes and shaggy, dirty blonde hair, and his arms were toned. He saw Nessie looking at him and smiled at her. Nessie smiled an embarrassed smile back and blushed slightly as she turned back to face Estella, Jon, and Camren.

"Who is that?" Nessie asked Estella.

"Who? Oh, that's my brother Philip," Estella said. "He's a sophomore."

"Oh, I see," Nessie said, glancing back at the door but Philip was already gone. "Wait isn't it kind of cold for a pool?" Nessie4 didn't feel the cold of course but she knew that rainy towns were normally chilly. She also knew that people normally didn't swim when it was chilly.

"It's heated. In fact I'm having a pool party this weekend. Well actually my brother and I both are. Anyway you should totally come. Plus the girls are spending the night afterwards," Estella said to Nessie.

"That sounds like fun. I'll ask Jake," Nessie said with a smile. She was excited that not only had she made a friend so quickly, but a pool party sounded like a lot of fun. Plus she wanted to see Philip again. She didn't know what it was but there was something about him.

"Maddie! Emma! Allison! Come over here!" Estella said to three girls that were talking to a group of boys. The three girls walked over. One girl had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a simple fitted, red shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Yeah Stella?" that one asked.

"This is Vanessa. She just started at our school. Vanessa this is Maddie," Estella said, gesturing to the one who had spoken.

"Hi Vanessa," Maddie said with a smile.

"Hi Maddie," Nessie said smiling back.

"This is Allison," Estella said as she pointed to one of the other girls. Allison had almost white blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"Hello Vanessa," Allison's voice was soft and light.

"Hi Allison." Nessie noticed that Allison looked a lot like Emily.

"I have a twin sister named Emily," Allison said, answering the question in Nessie's head.

"Oh that's cool. I've meet Emily," Nessie replied.

"Do you have any siblings?" Allison asked.

"No it's just me and my uncle Jake," Nessie said. She waited for the question that would surely come. Surprisingly none of the girls asked.

"The other one is Emma," Estella said. Emma was a very pretty African American girl who knew how to dress for her body and skin tone. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, a pair of black open-toe wedges, and a black shirt with a gold tank over it.

"Nice to meet you Vanessa," Emma said as she gave Nessie an extremely white smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Nessie said, giving Emma one of her best smiles.

A phone rang and Emma reached into her back pocket. She pulled out a cell phone, flipped it open, and read the text. "I've got to go," she said as she closed the phone. "My mom's here. I'll see you tomorrow and it was nice to meet you Vanessa," she said before walking off, grabbing her coat, and then leaving.

"Hey Allison, we've got to go," Emily said walking up.

"Okay Emily. Hey we're giving you a ride home right Maddie?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," Maddie said. "See ya Stella. Bye Vanessa."

"Adios," Allison said to Estella and Nessie with a laugh.

"See you tomorrow in math Stella. Bye Vanessa," Emily said.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Estella said.

"Bye," Nessie said with a smile. She pulled her phone out of her phone and glanced at the time. "I better text Jake so he can come pick me up. I need to unpack the rest of my clothes plus I think Jake wanted us to go out to dinner tonight." She texted Jacob so he would know to come pick her up.

"Okay," Estella said. "You want to sing till he gets here?" she asked, gesturing to an area that had a section of the floor raised up and had a little TV where the words fir karaoke were displayed and two microphones ion their stands. There were also two guitars and a drum set pushed to the back of the 'stage.' There were some kids over there that were singing.

"Sure. That sounds like fun," Nessie said with a smile and a laugh. Nessie and Estella walked over.

"You can pick the song," Estella said picking up a binder. Nessie opened it and started to flip through the laminated pages. She scanned the songs trying to pick one.

"When you pick one just look at the number and punch it in when these two girls are done," Estella said.

"Okay." Nessie didn't take her eyes off of the page so that she didn't lose her place. "How about _I need a hero_?"

"Sure. I like that song," Estella said. "What number?"

"218."

"Okay."

The two girls had finished singing and were putting the microphones back into the stands so Estella punched '218' in. She and Nessie go onto the 'stage.' Estella pulled one of the microphones out of the stand but Nessie decided to leave hers in. The music started to play and the words showed up on the TV. When the first words became highlighted Nessie and Estella started to sing.

"Where have all good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need."

Estella moved and danced around the stage while she sang.

"I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life."

Nessie pulled her microphone out of the stand and really started to get into the song. She started to move and dance around the stage too.

"Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet."

Estella smiled when she saw Nessie really getting into the song. People stopped what they were doing and walked over to the stage. The stood there watching Estella and Nessie. Estella saw them come but Nessie didn't notice them because she was so into the song. They both continued to sing.

"I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life."

Estella and Nessie finished singing and then Nessie noticed that everyone had come over to the stage. She blushed a little as Estella and her put their microphones back in the stands. Everyone started clapping and whistling and shouting. Nessie and Estella smiled at all of them and took a bow. When they straightened up Nessie saw Phillip and his friends. He was looking straight at her. When she looked at him he gave her a big smile so she gave him a smile back and blushed a little again.

"Come on," Estella said to Nessie with a laugh as she climbed off of the stage.

Nessie climbed off of the stage. She was laughing too. "That was so much fun Stella!" she said to Estella.

"You're a really good singer!" Estella said.

"Thanks. You're awesome too," Nessie said. The smile was still on her face.

"That was awesome!" Austin said as he gave Nessie a hug.

"Thanks," Nessie said with a giggle. Austin let go of her and she saw that Mark, Whitney, Josh, and Sam had all come over too.

"OMG you are such a good singer Vanessa," Whitney said.

"Thanks Whitney," Nessie said. "But I wouldn't have sounded as good if Stella hadn't been singing with me."

"That's a lie," Estella said.

"That was pretty good for you Stella," a voice teased. They all turned to look at who had spoken and saw that it was Philip.

"Like you could do better," Estella teased back.

"I would cream you," Philip joked back.

"Whatever Phil. You're all talk, no talent."

Philip put his hand over his heart. "Oh that hurts little sis." Then he grinned. He looked at Nessie. "Hi. I'm Philip. Or Phil. I go by both. I'm this dork's older brother," he said with a laugh.

"Hi Phil. I'm Vanessa. I'm new," Nessie said giving Philip a smile.

"Well hello then Vanessa," Philip said giving Nessie a gorgeous smile. "Awesome job."

"Oh thanks. I don't sing very much. Well I do when I'm listening to music in my room by myself but not much otherwise," Nessie said. The she realized how stupid that sounded.

"Well you should sing more often," Philip said with another gorgeous smile and a laugh.

Nessie giggled then her phone went off in her back pocket. She pulled it out and read the text message from Jacob. She replied then put her phone back in her pocket. "That was Jake, I've got to go. Thanks for inviting me," Nessie said to Estella.

"You're welcome. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Oh and just let me know if you can come to the pool party," Estella said with a smile.

"Okay. I'll ask Jake tonight and tell you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Vanessa," Estella said.

"See you Vanessa. You should totally come to the pool party," Philip said as Nessie started to leave.

"Okay. Hopefully I can. Bye Phil," Nessie said. She turned and walked out of Estella's house. She had a little smile on her face as she climbed into the car. It was only about 5:00.

"Did you have a good time?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. It was lots of fun and Estella introduced me to tons of new people," Nessie said.

"Do you want to go out to eat?" Jacob asked as he pulled out of Estella's driveway. "There's this nice seafood restaurant in the next town."

"By nice do you mean fancy? Like we have to wear nice clothes?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah we have to wear nice clothes."

"Okay. You know how much I love seafood and that I like getting dressed up," Nessie said with a laugh.

"I should know that by now. I've been taking care of you for almost your whole life," Jacob said with a laugh.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?" Nessie joked.

"Nope," Jacob joked back. "We'll just stop by the house so we can get changed and I figured you would want to do your hair and whatever and then we'll go."

"Okay." Nessie's phone vibrated in her pocket so she pulled it out and read the text that Estella had sent her. _'ask ur uncle if u can come!'_ Nessie pressed 'REPLY' and typed _'ok i'm askin rite now'._ "Hey Jake, Estella's having a pool party this Friday and she wanted to know if I could come."

"A pool party? Isn't it kind of cold for someone to have a pool party?" Jacob asked.

"Well her pool is heated. Can I please come?" Nessie asked.

"Well…I guess you can go," Jacob said.

"Thanks Jake!" Nessie squealed. Nessie turned the music on as they continued to drive to their house. They got to the house and went inside.

"Remember, you only have a half hour Nessie," Jacob teased as Nessie headed towards her room.

"I know, I know," Nessie said with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All of the Cullens were still sitting in their living room. They were all trying to think of what could have made it so that Alice couldn't see. The only other thing that kept coming to all of their minds was Renesmee. No one dared to say her name though. It had been really hard on all of them when they couldn't find her.

"So you can't think of anything?" Bella asked. She wanted someone to have an idea other than Renesmee. She couldn't push Renesmee out of her head and she knew that if she didn't then she would lose it again and she had been trying her hardest to keep it together. They had moved from their last town because Bella had thought a girl was Renesmee. It was the girl's first day and she had the same hair as Renesmee and Bella only saw her from the back. Bella had run up to her, screaming 'Renesmee!' and given her a giant hug but when she realized the girl wasn't Renesmee she had had a nervous break down. Everyone in town had thought she was crazy and the Cullens had moved shortly after that way Bella wouldn't have to see the girl or the rest of the people in the town everyday. Bella had felt bad for being the reason they had left the town when they had all liked the town. She didn't want to be the one to cause them to leave a town again.

"I can't. Can any of you?" Carlisle said, looking at the rest of the Cullens. They all shook their heads no.

"I can't think of anything Carlisle. There has to be a reason!" Edward said. There was anger in his voice. The anger was there because he knew what this was doing to Bella and he was also having a hard time.

"Calm down Edward," Carlisle said. He knew how hard this was on Edward. "There is a reason; we just have to figure it out."

Bella leaned into Edward more and he tightened his arms around her even more. Bella knew that if she could still cry tears would be flowing down her face like Niagara Falls.

Esme noticed the look on Bella's face and she felt so sorry for Bella. She stood up and walked over to Bella and Edward. "Bella, why don't we let Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper talk and you, Alice, Rose, and me can go talk somewhere else?" she suggested.

Bella looked up at Esme then looked at Edward. Edward nodded his head slightly because he knew it would be best for Bella to go to another room so eh could talk more freely with Carlisle. He unwrapped his arms from around Bella and she stood up. Alice and Rosalie stood up and walked over to Bella and Esme.

"Come on Bella," Esme said. She placed her arm around Bella's shoulder and led her towards a room at the back of the house that was like another living room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nessie looked through the clothes she had already unpacked which were most of her clothes. She only had one or two more boxes she needed to unpack. She went to her closet and tried to decide what to wear. She passed right over her jeans because they weren't dressy enough. She pulled out a black dress that went to right below her knees. It buttoned all the way down and had ruffles by the buttons. She also pulled out a pair of black Converse high-tops. She walked over to her dresser and pulled a pair of hot pink zebra striped leggings out. She changed into the outfit then opened the drawer that held her jewelry. She pulled out a pair of silver, star earrings, a hot pink and silver ring, and a chunky, black necklace. She put the jewelry on and looked at herself in the floor-length mirror that was in her room. She decided that the outfit was good and walked out of her room and downstairs.

"I'm ready Jake!" she yelled as she was walking down the stairs. She stepped off the stairs.

"I am too so we can go ahead and go," Jacob said as he walked out of the living room. He had on a pair of black dress pants, a light blue button up shirt, and black dress shoes. "You look very nice Nessie."

"Thanks Jake," Nessie said with a smile. Jacob and Nessie walked out of the house and to the car. They climbed in and Jacob drove to the restaurant. The restaurant was extremely nice. It even had a valet. Nessie started to feel like she should have worn an outfit that wasn't so funky but then brushed the thought off. She loved her funky outfits and never wore an outfit without adding her personal touch.

Jacob and Nessie got out of the car and Jacob handed the keys to the valet. The valet got into the car to park it as Jacob and Nessie walked into the restaurant.

"Don't you need reservations for this place?" Nessie asked Jacob.

"Yes but I already made them. I made them when I knew we were going to move here because I know how much you love seafood and I figured that not only would you not want to cook on your first day but you wouldn't want takeout and you would want a really delicious meal. And you know I'm not the best cook," Jacob said with a laugh.

"You're not the worst cook Jake. But thanks for getting us reservations for here," Nessie said.

"Hello," the hostess said. She was pretty with straight hair that was jet-black and went all the way down her back and eyes that were such a dark brown they were almost black. She had on a white button up shirt, black dress pants, and a pair of black heels. "Who are the reservations under?"

"Wolfe," Jacob said.

"Follow me please." The hostess picked up two menus before turning and leading Jacob and Nessie to their table. "Here we are."

"Thank you," Jacob said with a smile to the hostess as he sat down.

Nessie smiled at the hostess and then sat down.

"Michael will be your waiter and he will be out shortly," the hostess said before turning and heading back to the hostess stand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Edward checked to make sure that Esme had taken Bella to where she wouldn't be able to hear him before turning to Carlisle. "I know that all of us are thinking the same thing. There's only one thing besides werewolves that makes it so that Alice can't see."

"I know that Edward. I also know that you know why I didn't mention that reason. It's been hard on all of us but it's been the hardest on Bella. That isn't a surprise. She's getting better and I didn't want to hurt her by saying that other reason. I know that that's why you didn't say it," Carlisle said. His voice was soft and it was on the verge of sounding defeated.

"But she needs another reason!" Edward said. "She has her shield over her mind but I know that she's thinking of Re-that reason." It was hard for any of them to say Renesmee's name out loud.

"I know Edward. I'm trying to think of another reason," Carlisle said.

"Jazz, Emmett, can you think of any reasons?" Edward asked. "Bella will believe almost anything because she doesn't want to entertain the one reason because it just causes more pain."

"Do you think we should move again?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper might be right. If we can't think of another reason maybe we should move," Emmett said. There was none of the joking that was normally in his voice.

"I don't think that would help," Edward said. "Even if we move she'll wonder what had made Alice not be able to see."

"Edward's right," Carlisle said. "Moving won't solve anything. We'll have to think of a reason."

Edward looked at Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I know that things have been more difficult ever since that day and Bella and I both feel terrible that we're making everything difficult."

"You and Bella are family," Carlisle said. "We will always be there for you two."

Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. You and Bella might make things difficult but if you two weren't here who would I pick on and play pranks on?" Emmett teased, trying to lift everyone's spirits a little bit.

Edward gave Emmett a small smile.

"Now let's try to think of some ideas," Carlisle said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jacob and Nessie looked at the menus to see what the restaurant served.

"I hear their crab is amazing," Jacob said.

"That's what I was looking at," messier said with a smile.

They continued to look at the menus for a few more minutes. Then Michael, the waiter came over.

"Hello. My name's Michael and I will be your waiter this evening. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have water," Jacob said.

"I'll take water and a virgin kiwi daiquiri," Nessie said. The virgin kiwi daiquiri sounded interesting. She had had strawberry ones but never kiwi.

"Okay. Do you know what you would like to eat or would you like a few more minutes?" Michael asked.

"I'll have the salmon and shrimp," Jacob said and then handed his menu to Michael.

"I'll have the crab and fish," Nessie said.

"What fish would you like?" Michael asked.

"Tilapia please." Nessie handed her menu to Michael.

Michael wrote down their orders then turned and headed to the kitchen.

"So how was school?" Jacob asked.

"Good. How was work?" Nessie asked.

"Good. Was school just good?" Jacob pressed.

"Well I made some friends. Besides just Estella," Nessie paused as Michael came back with their drinks.

"Here you go," Michael said, placing water in front of Jacob and water and the virgin kiwi daiquiri in front of Nessie. "Anything else?"

"No we're fine," Jacob said.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything," Michael said before turning and walking off.

"Now what were you saying?" Jacob asked.

"I was just saying that I made some friends," Nessie said.

"That's good," Jacob said, taking a bite of his food.

"So was work just good?" Nessie asked, taking a bite of her food.

"I like it. The people there are nice as is the boss. The boss has a daughter the grade below you and a son the grade above you."  
"Really?" Nessie asked. "That's cool. What are their names?"

"The girl's name is Ashley and the boy's is Aaron."

"There's an Aaron in my algebra class. What their last name?"

"White."

"He's in my algebra two class," Nessie said.

"Well we'll be going to their house this Friday. Mr. White invited us to dinner," Jacob said.

"Sounds good. Do I need to tone down on the funkiness of my outfits when we go?" Nessie said with a laugh.

"No I think you'll be fine," Jacob said laughing.

"I'm glad," Nessie said with another laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella feel onto the couch and let the tears flow as soon as Esme had closed the door.

"It's okay Bella," Esme said as she sat down next to Bella and put her arm around her.

Alice went and stood behind the couch and started to rub Bella's shoulders.

Rosalie sat on the other side of Bella. She had gotten closer to Bella after Renesmee was born and she had continued to be close to Bella even after Bella had had that mutt run off with Renesmee.

"What could have caused this?" Bella asked.

"We're not sure Bella darling but we're going to figure it out," Esme said.

"We all know what did it," Bella said quietly.

Esme looked over Bella's head at Rosalie and then looked at Alice. They all had the same look on their faces. The same looks of worry and fear.

"We all know the reason that Alice couldn't see. The weather wasn't a one time thing. There have only been two things that have made it so Alice can't see. And we all know that this wasn't because of werewolves. My daughter, my daughter Renesmee is here." Bella's voice was calm and she had complete control over it. The tears had stopped too.

"Now Bella, don't jump to conclusions," Esme said cautiously.

"I'm not Esme," Bella said. "I know it's Renesmee. That's the only answer."

"Bells, there could be another answer. There could be something else that effects me being able to see and we just haven't come across it yet," Alice said.

"No, there's not. I saw a girl who looked like I always imagined Renesmee would look when she got older. There were only a few differences. The girl had blonde hair but she had brown eyes. The same eyes I had when I was human." Bella said all this calmly.

"Wouldn't you have noticed her before if it truly was Renesmee?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe she was new. She probably was because I've never noticed her before."

"Well there was a new girl in our drama class," Rosalie said. "And drama is the class that Mrs. Martin teaches."

Esme and Alice both gave Rosalie a warning glare. They didn't want Rosalie encouraging Bella.

"There was?" The excitement was clear in Bella's voice. "You'll have to see if it's her tomorrow!" She jumped up as she said it.

"Now you have to remember Bells, it might not be Renesmee so don't get your hope up too high," Alice said. She shot Rosalie a glare that said don't say another word.

"But it has to be her!" Bella said, turning to face Alice. "She has my eyes and Alice couldn't see!"

"We'll look Bella, but you have to realize it might not be her," Alice said. Her voice sounded like it would if she was talking to a young child.

"You will? You promise?" Bella asked. The longing was obvious in her voice.

"We promise," Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Thank you," Bella said, a smile lighting up her face.

"Maybe we should all head back out to the living room," Esme suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Alice said. She and Esme both knew that Carlisle and Edward would know how to handle this.

"Yes that is a good idea. I can tell Edward we'll soon be reunited with our beautiful Renesmee," Bella said, her voice soft and dreamy. She stood up and walked back to the living room with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. A huge smile was on her face. She was happier than she had been since they had lost Renesmee.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nessie was sitting upstairs in her room. The dinner had been good and her and Jacob had talked and laughed through it. They had gotten home around 9 and she had said she was going to head up to her room and go to bed soon because she was tired from her first day. She had said goodnight to Jacob who was now sitting downstairs watching TV, and then gone upstairs. She had gotten a shower and brushed her teeth then headed to her room. She had changed into a pair of turquoise cotton boy shirts and a hot pink tank top. She was laying on her bed, on her stomach, writing in one of her notebooks. She had many notebooks and she used each one for something different. Some had poems, others had drawings, others stories, and still others had songs in them. Then there was her one notebook that she used as a sort of diary. Right now that was the one she was writing in. She was writing about her first day of school.

'_My first day was pretty good. I made some new friends and everyone's pretty nice. I also met these two guys. The one is named Austin. He's super sweet and he's really smart. He's in Algebra 2 with me. Then there's Philip. He's a sophomore. I meet him at Estella's house because he's her brother. He's really cute and there's something about him that just draws me to him. I don't know what it is but there's…there's something.'_

Nessie closed her notebook and put it in the drawer of her nightstand. She turned off her light and got under the covers on her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She wanted to be well rested for her next day of school that way she would be ready for anything that was thrown at her. She didn't know what an understatement that was.

**I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer. I promise. Plus there wasn't to much else to say.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edward turned to look as Bella, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie walked in. He noticed the look of happiness on Bella's face and felt confused. Bella saw the confused look on his face and giggled. She walked o0ver to him, sat on his lap, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rosalie giggled but Esme and Alice were still worried. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett gave them confused looks.

"We'll explain," Alice mouthed to Jasper as she walked over to him. Jasper nodded his head slightly.

Esme sat down next to Carlisle and Rosalie went and sat down next to Emmett.

"What do we have to thank for your good mood?" Carlisle asked. He was slightly worried but he didn't let it show on his face or in his voice.

"We figured out what made it so that Alice couldn't see," Bella said happily.

"You did?" Edward asked confused.

"Yep." Bella seemed like a little kid at Christmas she was so happy.

"Are you going to tell the rest of us or keep us wondering?" Edward asked. He was sort of nervous that Bella may have finally snapped from her grief.

"It's Renesmee!" Bella said with a squeal. "Alice couldn't see what the weather was going to be like tomorrow or what parts her and Rose got. Well there was a new girl in Alice and Rose's drama class and that's the class where Alice couldn't see what was going to happen. Plus it makes sense that Alice won't be able to see the weather tomorrow if Renesmee will be around us! So the only thing that could possibly be causing this is Renesmee!" Bella's voice was light and happy. It hadn't been like this since they had lost Renesmee.

"Now Bells, you have to realize that there could be something else causing this," Edward said cautiously.

"No there can't Edward," Bella said. A smile was still on her face though. "The only things that cause this are werewolves and Renesmee and there are no werewolves here so it has to be Renesmee."

"It could be something we haven't met before," Edward said.

"But there's a new girl in Rose and Alice's drama class." Bella was getting slightly annoyed by Edward.

"That could just be a coincidence," Edward said in a level voice.

"It's not a coincidence!" Bella yelled, completely annoyed now. "The new girl is Renesmee!" Bella yelled before turning and running out the door. Edward started to chase after her.

"Bells, you can't just run away," he said, trying to reason with her.

"Leave me alone!" Bella yelled as she ran faster. Edward kept up with her though. "I want to be alone! So leave me alone!"

"Bells, you really should talk."

"If you love me you'll leave me alone!" Bella couldn't look at Edward as she said this. She felt terrible for playing the love card but she didn't want to be around anyone right now. Especially Edward because then she would have to be rational about whether Renesmee really was here. And she probably wouldn't like the answer if she had to really think about it.

Edward tried to hide the look of hurt on his face as he slowed down. He looked after Bella as she ran off. He knew that if vampires could cry a tear would have rolled down his face. He turned around and ran back to the house. He walked into the house and looked at his family. They didn't have to say anything because he heard their questions in his mind. He shook his head to tell them that he didn't want to talk about it and walked to the room that he and Bella shared.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Edward, can I come in?" Alice asked softly.

"I guess so," Edward said.

Alice opened the door and walked in. She saw Edward standing by the window and staring out of it. He wasn't moving and could easily be mistaken for a statue.

"Edward are you okay?"

"I don't know Alice. I just don't know. I don't want her to get hurt again."

"We know Edward. We know that you were just trying to protect her. She knows that too."

"But I think I hurt her," Edward said turning around and walking over to the couch. He sat down and put his head in his hands, a look of defeat on his face.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked as she sat down next to him.

"I think I hurt her because I was basically telling her she was wrong. And she must have been hurt for running off like that."

"She's just upset."

"Because of me!" Edward said. "Then when I ran after her she told me that she didn't want me there."

"I'm sure she didn't say that."

"She said 'if you love me you'll leave me alone.'"

"She didn't mean it Edward. She's just upset and wants to be alone to think things out."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, looking at Alice. He reminded Alice of a little kid and it was hard to see him like that.

"I'm positive," Alice said with a smile.

"Okay."

"Do you want to be alone for a little bit?"

"Yes please," Edward said as he stood up and went back over to the window.

"Okay. I'll tell the rest of the family," Alice said as she stood up and left the room.

"Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nessie woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She reached over, turned it off, and climbed out of bed. She glanced out the window and saw that it was another rainy day. She had gotten used to rainy days since the towns they moved to were always rainy. She walked to her bathroom across the hall and got a quick shower. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself before walking back to her room. She walked to her closet and looked through her clothes. She pulled out a baby blue polo, a light denim pleated skirt, and a pair of baby blue Converse high tops. A outfit very different from the one she wore the day before. Her style had a wide range. She got dressed and went back to her bathroom and straightened her hair. "I need a touch up," she said to herself. Her roots were showing a little bit. She put her everyday makeup on, she liked the natural look for everyday, and walked back to her room. She picked her bag up, checked herself in the mirror in her room one more time, then headed downstairs. "I'm ready Jake."

"Okay," Jacob said as he grabbed the keys and headed for the door. Nessie walked out the door behind Jacob, closing it and locking it behind her. Nessie and Jacob got in the car and Jacob drove Nessie to school.

"Thanks Jake," Nessie said as she climbed out of the car at the school.

"See you after school," Jacob said.

Nessie grabbed her bag and headed towards the school as Jacob pulled away.

"Vanessa!" Nessie heard someone yell. She turned and saw Estella.

"Hey Stella," Nessie said with a smile.

"Hey Vanessa. So can you come Friday?"

"Yeah I can come."

"Oh that's great! You'll have to sing again."

"I don't know," Nessie said with a laugh.

"You have to Vanessa. You were great last night."

"Thanks Stella," Nessie said with a laugh.

"Hey Stella! Hey Vanessa!" Sam yelled. He was standing with Austin, Josh, and Mark who had his arm around Whitney.

"Hey!" Estella said as her and Nessie walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Nessie said with a smile.

"Awesome singing last night," Austin said with a wink.

"Thanks," Nessie said blushing.

"You're really good," Whitney said.

"Thanks Whitney," Nessie said.

"You're welcome," Whitney said as they all started walking towards their class. Since Whitney was the only one in a different first period she spilt away from them at the door.

"See you guys at lunch," she said with a wave and smile.

"Bye cutie," Mark said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Whitney giggled then turned and walked off to her class.

Everyone else walked to their science class and talked until the teacher came in. The school day went similar to the day before. Nessie met Estella at her locker again before heading to lunch. They walked to the lunch room together and they all sat in the same seats as the day before. Nessie glanced over at the Cullens and saw that a couple of them were looking at her. She turned her head around quickly and ate her lunch. After lunch she went to her drama class. She sat down in the same seat as she had the day before. She felt someone looking at her. She turned around and noticed the two Cullen girls that were in this class with her were staring at her. If she remembered right they were Rosalie and Alice. She turned back around as she heard Mrs. Martin clear her throat.

"Class, I have assigned the parts. I will place the cast list up here so that you can come and look at it. But be civil as you come up here to look. After you see what part you have gotten I want you to come over to me and get your script," she said, taping the cast list up and then standing a little ways away.

"Come on. Let's go see what parts we got," Estella said standing up.

"Okay," Nessie said. They made their way up to the cast list.

"I got Lady Montague," Estella said happily. "You got Juliet!"

"I did?" Nessie asked, stunned.

"Yeah. You must have really wowed her. A freshmen almost never gets the lead. She doesn't do that on purpose, it's just that the upperclassmen are normally better," Estella said.

"Wow," was all Nessie could say.

"Pardon me," a soprano voice said.

"Oh of course," Nessie said moving for the voice and seeing who it belonged to. She looked straight into the eyes of Alice and Rosalie was next to her.

"Thanks," Alice said smiling at Nessie. She looked at the cast list, "Rose you got Lady Capulet."

"I did? Oh that's cool," Rosalie said. "What did you get?"

"I'm the nurse," Alice said. She looked at the cast list again then turned to Nessie. "What part did you two get?"

"I got Lady Montague," Estella said.

"I got Juliet," Nessie said.

"Oh so you're Vanessa Wolfe," Alice said. Rosalie recognized the name and it took all her strength to stay calm.

"Yes. I'm Vanessa," Nessie said.

"Well then, it looks like you and I will be working together a lot in this play," Alice said.

"Looks like it," Nessie said.

Alice, Rosalie, Estella, and Nessie walked over to Mrs. Martin to get their scripts.

"Well we'll talk to you later. Bye Stella. Bye Nessie," Alice said. "Oh and if you want you can come over and we could run lines."

"Okay. That sounds like fun," Nessie said.

"Good. Does tomorrow sound good?" Alice asked.

"I think so. I don't think I have anything tomorrow," Nessie said.

"Good. So you can just come home with us tomorrow. Bye Vanessa. Bye Stella," Alice said. Her and Rosalie gave Nessie a smile before walking to their seats.

Nessie and Estella walked to their seats too.

"Oh my gosh," Estella said.

"Wait?" Nessie asked as they sat down.

"You're going over to the Cullens' house. No one's ever been to their house," Estella said.

"Oh it's no big deal," Nessie said with a shrug.

"Oh yes it is. You'll have to call me when you get home and tell me all about it, ok."

"Okay I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay," Estella said, the bell ringing as she finished. Nessie and Estella gathered up their stuff and walked to their next classes. The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful. Nessie talked to Estella at their lockers after school before going out to Jacob's car.

"Hey Jake," she said as she climbed in.

"No spur of the moment plans?" Jacob teased.

"No Jake. It is Tuesday after all," Nessie joked back.

"Oh of course. We don't make spur of the moment plans on a Tuesday," Jacob said with a laugh.

"That's right," Nessie said laughing too as Jacob pulled away. "Oh but I did make plans for tomorrow."

"You did?"

"Yeah. You know how I told you we're doing Romeo and Juliet in drama class?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well I got Juliet and-"

"Way to go Nessie!" Jacob said cutting her off.

Nessie felt a pang of emotion like she always did when Jacob called her Nessie. She didn't know how to describe the emotion or why she felt it.

"Thanks. But as I was saying, the girl who got the part of the nurse wanted to know if I wanted to come over tomorrow so we could run lines."

"Of course you can. Wait, what's this girl's name?"

"Alice. She's in the grade above me."

"Okay. Will you need a ride there?"  
"No. I'm going home with her right after school."

"Okay. Just give me a call when you're all done."

"Okay I will." Nessie turned the radio on and sang along the rest of the way home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alice met up with the rest of her siblings at the end of school. She was grinning from ear to ear and practically skipping as she walked. Rosalie was smiling too and the rest of the Cullens gave them confused looks.

"We'll explain once we get home," Alice said as she continued to her car. "And you guys better hurry so I can tell!" Alice said with a laugh as she climbed into the driver's side of her Porsche. Jasper shrugged his shoulders at Edward, Bella, and Emmett, and walked over to the Porsche.

"What's up Alice?" Jasper asked.

"You have to wait just like everyone else," Alice said with a laugh as she started the car and sped home. The rest of the Cullens sped home too.

"So what happened?" Emmett asked as he got out of Rosalie's car. "Rose wouldn't tell me."

"Wait till we get inside so we can tell Carlisle and Esme at the same time," Rosalie said as she walked to the front door.

"But you'll love what we have to say when we tell you," Alice said in a sing-song voice, right behind Rosalie.

They all walked into the house and Alice went to the stairs. 'Carlisle! Esme! Come down here please!' she yelled up them before walking over to Rosalie who was standing in the center of the room. Edward and Bella sat on the loveseat and Jasper and Emmett each sat in a chair. Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs and sat on the couch.

"Why did you need us to come down Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"We have very exciting news," Alice said with a smile.

"We found out the new girl's name," Rosalie added.

"What is it?" Bella asked eagerly.

"Drum roll please," Alice said. Rosalie made a drum roll. "The new girl's name is...Vanessa Wolfe!" Alice said with a laugh of joy.

"Are you serious?" Bella asked jumping up. "It Renesmee! It has to be. It can't just be a coincidence.'

Edward shot Rosalie and Alice a look that said 'you better not be wrong.' He stood up and put his arm around Bella. "It could still be a coincidence Bells. You know that the name Vanessa is popular and we've meet some people with Wolfe as a last name," he said carefully.

Bella pulled away from him and glared at him. "You're wrong Edward. It's not a coincidence. It's Renesmee. Alice couldn't see what was going to happen and her name is Vanessa Wolfe. It has to be her."

Edward sighed before turning back to Alice and Rosalie. "What does this girl look like?" he asked.

"She has brown eyes and her skin is pale. She looks like us," Alice said. She left out the blonde hair though because she couldn't tell if it was dyed or natural. Edward read this thought in her mind though.

"What else about her?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked innocently.

"What color is her hair?"

"It's brown. Right?" Bella put in.

"Well...it's actually blonde. But it might be dyed. Even if it's not dyed it must have naturally gone to that color because she looks too much like us not to be Renesmee."

Bella lost some of her excitement when she heard the word 'blonde.' "Oh," she said quietly. "I'm going to go hunt."

Edward hesitated, not sure if he could go with her or not. Bella noticed this.

"You can come Edward. Just don't say anything this okay."

"Okay," Edward said. They took off running out the door.

"What are you going to do if this girl isn't Renesmee?" Carlisle asked. He knew that Alice and Rosalie wouldn't do anything to hurt Bella (well Rosalie wouldn't anymore, especially when it came to Renesmee) but he was hesitant about believing that this girl was Renesmee. Even though he wanted to believe it and for it to be true.

"It has to be her Carlisle. She looks too much like us for it not to be her. Her skin is pale and looks like porcelain just like ours."

"Does she eat?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"You know what I mean. Does she eat regular food?"

"Well she did eat at lunch yesterday and today but she's half human so maybe she can survive on human food alone. Or maybe she eats regular food and hunts."

"Well make sure we have snacks here when she comes over tomorrow so that she doesn't suspect anything."

"Okay," Alice said. Jasper came over to her and took her hand. They went upstairs to their room. Emmett and Rosalie soon went upstairs to theirs. Carlisle and Esme went into his office to talk some more about what was going on and what would need to be done if this girl was not Renesmee.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nessie woke up the next day to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She turned it off, sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She got out of bed and ran her hand through her hair. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of dark denim capris, a pair of black sequin-covered Converse low tops with hot pink laces, a plain fitted white short sleeve shirt, and a fitted black zip-up hoodie. She walked to the bathroom with her clothes and got a quick shower. She got out, changed into her clothes did her makeup and hair, went downstairs for breakfast, ate, went back upstairs, brushed her teeth, then got her stuff for school together. She walked downstairs with her stuff.

'I'm ready Jake.'

"Okay. Hang on a second," Jake said. He walked out of the bathroom in a pair of sport shorts, drying his hair with a towel. "Let me grab a shirt and some shoes then I'll be ready."

"Okay," Nessie said as she grabbed an apple and bit into it. She slung her backpack on to her shoulder.

"Ready," Jake said as he walked out of his room. Jake and Nessie walked out to the car and got in. They drove to the school and Nessie got out when they got there.

"Don't forget I'm going to Alice's after school and that I'm just going with her and her family," Nessie said.

"Don't worry I remember."

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Nessie."

Nessie felt that odd feeling again and then walked towards the school. She ignored it and went through her day like she had the day before. She met up with Stella at their lockers before lunch and they walked down to lunch.

"So, I hear you got Juliet," Austin said as Stella and Nessie sit down.

"Stella," Nessie complained.

"What?" Stella asked, widening her eyes and making her voice drip with fake innocence.

"Why'd you tell people?"

"Well like I said, freshmen rarely ever get the leads in drama club or drama class."

"Who all did you tell?"

"Oh just Sam. And Austin and Josh were standing with him," Stella said with a shrug. Nessie rolled her eyes and laughed before starting to eat her lunch.

"Stella's right. A freshmen has gotten the lead not even a handful of times here. That's not including the yearly upper classmen versus freshmen and sophomore plays. But even in those, it normally goes to a sophomore," Whitney said.

"Yearly upperclassmen versus freshmen and sophomore play?" Nessie asked.

"Well every year they do it. The freshmen and sophomores in drama club join together to put on a play and the juniors and seniors do the same," Whitney said.

"Yeah. It's tons of fun," Stella added. "They pick a director, producer, they pick the play, hold the auditions, do the casting, get the costumes, make the sets, and everything else it takes to put on a production."

"That sounds like fun," Nessie said. "Do you have to be in drama club to do it?"

"No, anyone can do it. They're never lacking people either because everyone wants to win and they always do really cool plays," Stella said.

"Cool. It sounds like it will be tons of fun."  
"Oh it will be. In fact, this year Whitney's going to be the producer."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Thanks," Whitney said blushing. "I'm really honored that they asked me, even though I'm a freshmen and this will be my first year being apart of it."

"You'll do awesome. The sets will look amazing with you, the artist, being in charge of them," Stella said. Whitney blushed again.

"We're trying to get the guys to audition," Stella said, playfully hitting Sam in the arm. "Or to at least help with the sets."

"We said we'd at least help with the sets," Sam said. "But we don't act." Stella rolled her eyes.

"You should defiantly audition Vanessa," Whitney said.

"Yeah. You'd probably be amazing! Especially after beating everyone in drama class out for Juliet," Stella added.

"I'll probably audition but I doubt that I'll get the lead," Nessie said. She was always very modest about her acting talents.

"You've defiantly got a chance," Stella said. "So you're going to the Cullen's' after school today right?" The table got quiet and they all turned to look at Nessie.

"Yeah. Alice and I are going to run lines," Nessie said as she continued to eat her lunch.

"Seriously?" Austin asked. "You're seriously going to the Cullen's'?"

"Yeah I'm seriously going. Why do you guys act like it's such a big deal?"

"No one's ever been to their house," Mark said. "And I mean no one." Mark emphasized the last two words.

"You're going to have to tell us all about it tomorrow," Whitney said. "Better yet, call Stella and me on three-way when you get home and tell the boys tomorrow."

"Then everything will be fresh when you tell us," Stella added. Both of them were excited.

"Okay, okay. I'll call you two when I get home," Nessie said with a laugh.

"You'll have to tell us how they acted," Whitney said.

"What their house looks like," Stella added.

"How it's decorated." That was Whitney.

"What you do while you're there." Stella.

"And everything else," Whitney finished.

"Okay. I'll make sure I tell you every single little thing," Nessie said with another laugh.

"Hey girls, the bell's about to ring," Josh said. The girls took their trays up then got their stuff together. The group split up when the bell rang and everyone went off to their next class. Stella and Nessie headed towards drama class. They walked in and headed towards their seats. As they were sitting down Alice walked over.

"Hi Vanessa. Hi Stella," she said with a smile. "So you're still coming over after school today right?" Alice asked Nessie.

"Yeah. My uncle said it's fine."

"Great. Do you want to just meet us by the outside doors after school?"

"Sure."

"Perfect. I'll introduce you to everyone then."

"Sounds good," Nessie said with a smile.

"See you after school Vanessa, Bye Stella," Alice said before walking back to her desk next to Rosalie.

At the end of the day Nessie went to her locker to get everything she needed to take home that night. Thankfully only her English and math teachers had assigned homework that night and she had finished her math homework in class. So she put her notebook and her copy of The Crucible in her book bag, made sure she had her script, and closed her locker door.

"So you ready?" Stella asked as Nessie closed her locker door.

"Stella shush," Nessie said with a laugh. Stella and Nessie walked down to the doors and out the school.

"Over here Vanessa," Alice called.

"See you Stella," Nessie said.

"See you Vanessa. Don't forget to call Whitney and me."

"I won't," Nessie said as she walked towards the Cullen's. "Hey Alice. Hey Rosalie."

"Hi Vanessa," Rosalie said.

"I'm glad you get to come over," Alice said. "Everyone this is Vanessa. Vanessa this is Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Bella." Alice pointed to them as she said their name.

"Hey guys," Nessie said with a smile.

"Well let's go. You can ride with Jasper and me. Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Bella are going to ride in the other car," Alice said.

"Okay sounds good." They all headed to the cars and got in. They started the cars and headed towards the Cullen's'.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

All the Cullens and Nessie headed towards the Cullen's house. Alice was thinking of questions she could ask Nessie to make sure that if she was Vanessa, and Alice was positive she was, that it became apparent. Rosalie was doing the same thing. The Cullens and Nessie got to the Cullen's house and climbed out of the cars. They all walked up to the door and into the house.

"Carlisle, Esme we're home!" Alice yelled. "Vanessa's with us too! She's the one I told you was coming over today." Carlisle and Esme walked down the stairs.

"Hello Vanessa," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Hello Vanessa. Well aren't you pretty," Esme said with her own smile.

"Hello Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Thank you Mrs. Cullen," Nessie said with a blush.

"We're going to go run lines in the living room," Alice said. "Come on Vanessa." Nessie followed Alice to the living room. Esme brought some snacks and drinks into the living room. She gave Nessie a smile and Nessie smiled back.

"Rose we need you in here for the first part," Alice said.

Rosalie walked in with her script and sat down on the couch.

"Why'd you sit down? We've got to stand up to practice," Alice said with a laugh. Rosalie stood up with a laugh and Nessie couldn't help but smile with them.

"Okay, let's get started," Rosalie said. "Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me."

Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old, I bade her come. What, lamb! What, ladybird! God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!" Alice spoke her lines.

"How now! Who calls?" Nessie said. She knew this play by heart she had read it so many times.

""Your mother," Alice spoke.

"Madam, I am here. What is your will?" Nessie spoke.

"This is the matter:--Nurse, give leave awhile, we must talk in secret:--nurse, come back again; I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age.," Rosalie said. "Hey do we want to skip to a little later in this scene? To the part where they are speaking of Paris?"

"Sure. What do you think Vanessa?" Alice said.

"Sounds good to me," Nessie said. They all flipped to that page in their scripts. They had moved to the center of the living room before they had start so that they would have more room and they had not noticed that the rest of the Cullens had come into the living room while they were running lines. And they still did not realize they were there. Well Nessie didn't because she was so into character and Rosalie and Alice didn't acknowledge them.

"Peace, I have done. God mark thee to his grace! Thou wast the prettiest babe that e'er I nursed: an I might live to see thee married once, I have my wish." Alice started.

"Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet, How stands your disposition to be married?" Rosalie spoke her lines not like a mother but with a certain detachment that Lady Capulet possessed.

"It is an honor I dream not of," Nessie said her line as she weren't speaking to a mother but a teacher or such.

"An honor! Were not I thine only nurse, I would say thou hadst suck'd wisdom from thy teat," Alice said with the proper little laugh.

"Well, think of marriage now; younger than you, here in Verona, ladies of esteem, are made already mothers; by my count, I was your mother much upon these years that you are now a maid. Thus in brief; the valiant Paris seeks you for his love," Rosalie said.

"A man, young lady! lady, such a man as all the world--why, he's a man of wax.," Alice said.

"Verona's summer hath not such a flower," Rosalie spoke.

"Nay, he's a flower; in faith, a very flower," Alice said.

"What say you? can you love the gentleman? This night you shall behold him at our feast; read o'er the volume of young Paris' face, and find delight writ there with beauty's pen; examine every married lineament, and see how one another lends content and what obscured in this fair volume lies find written in the margent of his eyes. This precious book of love, this unbound lover, to beautify him, only lacks a cover: the fish lives in the sea, and 'tis much pride for fair without the fair within to hide: that book in many's eyes doth share the glory, that in gold clasps locks in the golden story; so shall you share all that he doth possess, by having him, making yourself no less," Rosalie said.

"No less! nay, bigger; women grow by men.," Alice spoke.

"Speak briefly, can you like of Paris' love?" Rosalie continued to use the same detachment.

"I'll look to like, if looking liking move: but no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent gives strength to make it fly," Nessie said. The next line was spoke by a servant so the three stopped the lines. They heard clapping and they all turned towards the couches where the rest of the Cullens were sitting. Rosalie and Alice smiled and laughed but Nessie blushed and an embarrassed smile slid onto her lips.

"Bravo. Bravo," Carlisle said with a smile.

"You are a very good actress Vanessa," Esme said.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen," Nessie said blushing even more.

"Please call me Esme."

"Thank you Esme. I don't think it's that I'm good at acting, I just know this play very well."

"No matter how well you know that play, unless you have talents for acting, you couldn't do it that good," Edward said.

"You three rocked that scene," Emmett said with a laugh. Alice, Rosalie, and Nessie laughed too. Nessie was beginning to feel more comfortable around the Cullens. She walked towards the coffee table and picked up one of the brownies Esme had made.

"Yum. This is a really good brownie," she said after taking a bite.

"I'm glad you like it," Esme said with a smile.

Bella couldn't take her eyes off of Nessie. She looked at her eyes, her hair, her face, the way she moved, the way she talked, even the way she ate. "So Vanessa, what brought you to Rock Dale?"

"Well my uncle wanted to be closer to where he grew up that way we could visit his family more often," Nessie said.

"Where did he grow up?" Bella asked.

"He grew up on the La Push reservation." All of the Cullens counted that as a tally as to why Vanessa was Renesmee in their head.

"What's your uncle's name?" Edward asked.

"Jacob." Another tally. "He was my mom's brother. Well by adoption. She was adopted and that's why I don't look like Jacob or Billy. Billy's Jacob's dad so my grandfather but he has me call him Billy."

"I love your hair color," Rosalie said.

"Thanks. It's actually not this color naturally but I've dyed it since I was 10," Nessie said with a laugh, eating another brownie.

"What color is it naturally?" Rosalie asked.

"Brown."

Yet another tally.

Edward concentrated on Nessie's eyes and knew that they were Bella's eyes. He counted that as another tally.

"What happened that made it so that you live with your uncle?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie, don't be rude," Esme scolded.

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm fine with talking about it. It happened so long ago that it doesn't effect me anymore. Before I was even a year old the house that my parents and I were living in caught on fire. My mother told my father to save me and that she would get out on her own. Well he got me out of the house and then he realized that my mom was still in the house so he had one of the neighbors that had come outside hold me and he went back in to save her. But the roof of the house collapsed and they were both killed," Nessie said.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Alice said with sympathy in her voice even though she was positive that that couldn't have actually happened because Vanessa had to be Renesmee.

"My uncle Jake says that they were high school sweethearts. He told me that my dad's family moved to Forks during my mom's junior year and they started dating not long after. Jake says he didn't like my dad at first and it took him awhile to actually start liking my dad. But he says the love my parents had was the real thing. That they were soul mates and their love couldn't be destroyed by anything. I love when he tells me stories about my parents. He has more about my mom than my dad which is natural since my mom and him were siblings." Nessie had a dreamy look in her eyes as she spoke of the love that her parents had shared.

"That sounds wonderful," Bella said, smiling at Nessie then looking at Edward and smiling at him. They could both tell that this was their story, only slightly switched.

"What were your parents names?" Jasper asked.

"Well my parents actually had the same name as two of you," Nessie said with a laugh. "My mom's name was Isabella but she went by Bella and my dad's name was Edward."

Another tally. The tally that showed that this had to be Renesmee and all of the Cullens knew it. Bella could barely contain her excitement at the fact that they had finally found her daughter, her Renesmee.

"It's getting late. Why don't I give you a ride home?" Carlisle suggested. He wanted to talk to Jacob to see if Nessie remembered anything.

"Okay. Thank you," Nessie said standing up. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you. Thank you for the snacks Mrs.- Esme."

"You're welcome Vanessa and it was a pleasure meeting you too. You're welcome here any time," Esme said with a loving smile.

"Thank you. I guess I'll see all of you tomorrow at school." Nessie grabbed her book bag and her script and followed Carlisle to the door.

"Bye Vanessa," Alice said.

"See you in drama tomorrow," Rosalie said.

"Goodnight Vanessa," Edward said.

"See ya," Emmett said.

"It was nice to meet you," Jasper said.

"Goodbye. If you want to, you can sit with us at lunch tomorrow," Bella said.

"Thanks but I've got to sit at my normal table tomorrow. I've got to-work on something with Stella," Nessie said.

"Well the invitation's always open," Bella said.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to remember that," Nessie said with a smile. Nessie and Carlisle walked out to Carlisle's car and Carlisle drove to her and Jake's house.

"Thanks for the ride Dr. Cullen," Nessie said.

"Please, you can call me Carlisle."

"Okay. Thank you for the ride Carlisle," Nessie said as she started to get out of the car.

"Would it be okay if I came in to talk to your uncle?"

"Sure. Come on in," Nessie said. Her and Carlisle got out of the car and walked up to the house. Nessie pulled her key out and unlocked the door. "Jake someone wants to talk to you."

Jake came out of the room that he had converted into a home gym in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Who is it?" he asked. When he saw Carlisle he stopped and his eyes got big.

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He's Alice and Rosalie's dad," Nessie said.

"Why don't you go to your room and get everything ready for tomorrow or write or something while Dr. Cullen and I talk," Jake suggested.

"Okay. Goodbye Carlisle," Nessie said with a smile before walking upstairs to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

**I wanted to thank everyone for their support of the story. All of your wonderful reviews make writing this well worth it. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Y'all are the best!!! :)**

Chapter 17

Nessie grabbed a shower and changed into a pair of white pajama pants and a baby blue tank top. She walked back into her room and picked her cell phone up before climbing on her bed. She dialed Stella's cell number and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello," she heard on the other end.

"Hey Stella."

"Hey Vanessa. So tell me everything," Stella said with excitement.

"Hang on. I'm going to call Whitney on three way." Nessie dialed Whitney's cell number and waited for Whitney to pick up.

"Hello."

"Hey Whitney. It's Vanessa."

"And Stella!"

"Hey Vanessa. Hey Stella. So tell us all about it. What did you do, how did they act, everything."

"Well I rode with Alice and Jasper. Jasper's a junior so he can drive. We got there and I meet Carlisle and Esme..."

"Carlisle and Esme?" Stella interrupted.

"Oh Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They told me to call them Carlisle and Esme," Nessie said casually. "Rosalie, Alice, and I went into the living room to run lines and Esme brought some snacks in for us. She made some brownies and they were so good! Well Rosalie, Alice, and I ran the scene where Lady Capulet, who is Rosalie's character, is talking to Juliet about marrying Paris and the nurse, who Alice is playing, is there too."

"Where they good?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah they were really good. They read the lines with the exact emotions and it seemed like they knew the lines by heart but were still reading them."

"Cool. What else happened?" Stella asked.

"Well as we were running lines Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Emmett all came into the living room to watch us. None of us realized they were there. Once we finished the scene they started clapping and I started blushing so bad," Nessie said with a laugh.

"They did? You must have been really good," Whitney said.

"No they were just being polite."

"Whatever Vanessa," Stella said and you could tell by her voice that she was rolling her eyes.

"So what else happened?" Whitney asked.

"Well they asked about where I moved from and my family and such."

"They did?" Whitney asked hesitantly.

"Yes. But it's no big deal and they felt bad about asking when they first did but I told them not to because it wasn't a big deal."

"Okay. Hey my mom just yelled at me to get off the phone so I got to go," Whitney said. "Bye Vanessa. Bye Stella."

"See ya Whitney," Stella said.

"Talk to you tomorrow," Nessie said.

"I should probably get off too. I've got to finish my math homework. Tell me anything else tomorrow at school okay? Like what their house looked like and stuff," Stella said.

"Okay I will," Nessie said with a laugh.

"Night Vanessa."

"Night Stella." Nessie hung up her phone and plugged it into her charger, sitting it on her nightstand. She laid out her outfit for the next day and finished getting ready for bed. She climbed into her a bed, turned the light off, and burrowed down into the covers.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Carlisle is that really you?" Jake asked.

"Yes."

"So the rest of the Cullens are here too?"

"Yes."

"For all these years I've thought you didn't make it and I've had Nessie and me live in rainy towns hoping that maybe Alice and Jasper would find us. I've always known that would be a long shot since Alice can't see me or Nessie but I hoped."

"Why don't we go sit in the living room?"

"That's a good idea. It's this way," Jake said leading Carlisle to the living room.

"Well as you can tell we survived."  
"Did you all survive?"

"Yes we all survived. And we've been looking for you and Renesmee ever since. And now we've finally found you and all of us are very excited."

"I'm very glad that we're all together again too."

"But before we get to excited I need to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Does she remember anything? Because it's obvious that she doesn't remember Bella, Edward, or any of us."

"I hate to tell you this but she doesn't. Maybe I should tell all of you at the same time."

"That would probably be a good idea. Do you want to come over now?"

"That would probably be best. I'll just tell Nessie I'm going to the store or something."

"Okay. Here's the directions to our house. I'll see you soon," Carlisle said handing Jake a paper with the directions.

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

Carlisle nodded then walked towards the door. He went out the house, got in his car, and drove back to his house.

Jake walked upstairs to Nessie room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said form the other side of the door.

Jake opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey. Did Carlisle leave?"

"Yes Carlisle just left. I'm going to run to the store. I don't know how long it will take so I want you to get ready for bed and get to bed on time."

"Okay Jake I will."

"Okay. I'll come in and give you a kiss when I get home."

"Okay."

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Jake." Nessie walked over to Jake and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jake gave her a kiss on her forehead then closed the door and headed downstairs. He grabbed his keys, walked out to his car, and drove to the Cullen's. He pulled in next to Carlisle's car when he got there and walked to the door. Carlisle had the door opened before he even got to the porch. Jake walked into the house and Carlisle lead him into the living room where the rest of the Cullens were. Carlisle sat down on the couch next to Esme and Jake sat in a chair that was facing the Cullens.

"Tell them what you told me," Carlisle said.

Jake took a deep breath before he spoke. "Nessie doesn't remember anything. She believes the story we made up."

"You mean she believes the story she told us today?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

Rosalie jumped up. "This is your fault mutt!" She was really mad.

"Rosalie, calm down," Carlisle said.

"I didn't make her forget," Jake spat at Rosalie. "She made herself forget. She would lie awake crying every night and when she would finally be able to get to sleep she would wake up screaming from nightmares of the Volturi coming towards all of you. She made herself believe the story we made up and once she turned 8 she started straightening her hair and once she turned 10 she dyed it. She didn't want to even look the same anymore so that she could forget better. She tried to get me to let her get colored contacts but I drew the line at that."

"She didn't want to be herself anymore?" Bella asked.

"No. She wanted to be someone else that didn't have the pain. When she was 6 she started to go hunting less and less and to eat human food to survive. By the time she was 8 she wasn't hunting at all anymore."

"She doesn't hunt?" Emmett asked.

"No. She hasn't hunted in 6 years. Then when she was 9 she asked me to not be a werewolf anytime she was with me. She wanted to forget all about werewolves and vampires. I haven't been a werewolf around her since and in fact I rarely phase anymore. Sometimes I do when she's at school and I don't have to work or she's at a friend's house but not very often."

"She wanted to forget about vampires and werewolves? So she basically wanted to be a normal human?" Jasper asked.

"Yes."  
"Does she use her power any more?" Edward asked.

"No. Sometimes she'll accidentally use it but she never does on purpose. If she slips sometimes and accidentally uses it she becomes mad at herself and gets depressed for at least a week."

"But what about her hearing and her speed?" Rosalie said.

"Doesn't let anyone know that she can hear extremely well and she has made herself believe that she just has a finely tuned sense. She has learned to control her speed without even thinking about it but she will occasionally take off running when she's extremely upset but she hasn't done that since she was 11. She used to do it all the time when the pain became too much to bear."

"Does she know that you imprinted?" Bella asked.

Jake took another deep breath. "No and she never will since she wants to be a normal human. I want her to be happy and I'll go along with whatever will make her happy. That's why I didn't make her remember all of you because I couldn't stand her being in so much pain."

'_Good. You'll never get to be with her you filthy mutt,'_ Rosalie thought. Edward glared at her as he heard her think it.

"So my baby girl doesn't want to be what she is?" Edward asked. You could tell by his voice that he was extremely sad.

"Yes she doesn't want to be a vampire. In fact, she believes that vampires and werewolves and other fantasy creatures don't exist," Jake said.

"She doesn't?" Bella asked.

"No she doesn't," Jacob said looking down.

"Well we have to tell her then!" Bella said jumping up.

"Tell her what? That vampires and werewolves exist and that she's a vampire?" Edward asked.

"Yes!" Bella said turning to face Edward.

"Bells, we can't. We don't want to scare her do we?" Edward tried to make Bella see reason.

"She needs to know that her parents aren't dead! That we're her parents!" Bella said going to the center of the living room so she could look at everyone as she spoke. "We have looked for Renesmee, my daughter, for all these years and now that we've found her I'm not going to give her up just because she doesn't remember! She's part vampire, she has to have the memories somewhere! We just need to find them in her mind!" Bella broke down and if she could have cried she would have started to ball. She sank to her knees and put her head in her hands. Edward and Alice got up and went over to her to try to comfort her.

"We have to think of something we can do. We have to get Renesmee back," Edward said to Carlisle.

"We all might have to settle for becoming her friends. At least for a little while," Carlisle said.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice all went over to Bella and took her upstairs to the room her and Edward said so they could try to calm her down and comfort her.

"What will that do to Bella?" Edward asked.

"She may be upset at first that she can't have her daughter back as her daughter but before long she'll realize she's just happy that she gets to be with her daughter again," Carlisle said.

"I guess you're right," Edward said. "Jacob we have to make sure that Nessie becomes our friends."

"I'll help make sure she does. You guys are welcome over anytime," Jake said.

"And you and Renesmee are welcome here anytime too," Carlisle said.

"I should probably get back home. I can only stay out so long with the excuse of going to the store," Jake said standing up.

"Goodnight Jacob," Carlisle said.

"Goodbye Jake," Edward said

"Bye Jake," Emmett said.

"Bye Jake," Jasper said.

Jacob walked out the door and go into his car. He drove home and walked up to Nessie's room. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Night Nessie."

"Night Jake," Nessie said, still half asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nessie continued to live her life normally. She became best friends with Stella and Whitney. She became good friends with all the Cullens, especially Alice because Nessie liked to shop too. Nessie was over at friend's houses all the time. She'd be gone for the whole weekend sometimes. She'd spend one night at Whitney, Stella or the Cullen's and then she'd spend the night at one of the other one's house the next day. She would also have them over to her house sometimes.

It was now 3 months after Jake and Renesmee had first moved to Rock Dale. Nessie had gone out with Austin a couple times but she had decided she wanted to be just friends. Stella and Sam had broken up but they were back together now. Whitney and Mark were still dating. Nessie had gone out a couple times with Phillip, Stella's older brother, and he had recently asked her to be his girlfriend. And she had said yes. It seemed like Jake didn't really like that she was dating Phillip though. She didn't know if it was Phillip or just the fact that Nessie had a boyfriend. It also sort of seemed like the Cullens didn't like that Nessie was dating Phillip either. Nessie thought it was weird that they had issues with her dating Phillip. Stella was excited that Nessie was dating her brother though. She thought they made a really cute couple. Whitney was excited that Nessie had a boyfriend too. Sometimes Nessie and Phillip and Whitney and Mark would go on double dates but Nessie and Phillip never double dated with Stella and Sam since Stella was Phillip's little sister. Nessie and Phillip had also gone on a double date with his best friend Alex and Alex's girlfriend Megan. Alex and Megan were both sophomores like Phillip. Megan and Nessie had started hanging out after the first double date and they had become good friends and Nessie was becoming good friends with other sophomores as well.

Nessie was in her room getting ready for rehearsal for the freshmen and sophomore versus upperclassmen play. She had gotten the lead. She was playing opposite Phillip who she had convinced to audition. She had curled her hair and she had put on her new pink mascara, light gold eye shadow, her natural color blush, and a bronzy-brown eyeliner. She got dressed in a pair of hot pink tights, a light denim mini skirt, a pair of black ballet flats, and a fitted 3/4 sleeve white shirt. She slipped a thin hot pink headband onto her head and slicked on a little lip gloss. She threw her lip gloss and script into her purse. She was excited for rehearsal but she was also excited for the after rehearsal because she was spending the night at Stella's so she would be hanging with Stella and Phillip. Nessie checked how she looked on more time in the mirror before heading downstairs. Rosalie and Alice had both auditioned and of course had gotten parts in the play so they had come by to pick her up. Since they were only freshmen they couldn't drive though so Jasper, who was a sophomore and could drive, was driving them. He hadn't auditioned but he always took them so he stayed and watched every rehearsal. "I'm ready guys," Nessie said as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"About time," Jasper teased giving Nessie a hug. Nessie laughed and hugged Jasper back.

"See ya Jake. Don't forget that I'm going to Stella's after rehearsal."

"And Phillip's," Alice teased.

"Well Phillip is her brother," Nessie said with a laugh.

"Okay but behave Nessie," Jake warned.

"I will, I will," Nessie said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Don't roll your eyes at me missy," Jake teased.

Nessie rolled her eyes again just because and continued to laugh. Jake walked over to Nessie and start to tickle her.

"You going to roll your eyes again?" he asked laughing.

"No I won't! Please stop Jake," Nessie said as she laughed and tried to get away. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie stood watching and laughing. Jake stopped tickling Nessie and Nessie tried to get her breathe back.

"We better get going or we're going to be late," Rosalie said. She was actually liking Jake now. Especially because he had protected and taken such good care of Nessie.

"Rose is right. Have fun at rehearsal and at Stella's," Jake said giving Nessie a kiss on her forehead.

"I will. Love you Jake," Nessie said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Nessie."

"Bye Jake," Jasper said.

"See ya later," Alice said.

"Goodbye Jacob," Rosalie said. Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Nessie walked out the door and piled into Jasper's car.

They arrived at the school and piled out of the car.

"I'm not going to stay tonight. I've got some stuff I need to do and Esme asked me to run to the store for her," Jasper said. "I'll be back in time to pick you two up," he said to Alice and Rosalie. "Have fun at Stella's," he said to Nessie.

"Thanks I will," Nessie said with a smile. "See ya tomorrow Jazz." Nessie had started to call the Cullens by the nicknames they used for each other. Jazz, Rose, Bells, and sometimes she called Edward Eddie but normally she called him Edward. They had even started calling her by the nickname Jake used for her. She felt like her and Jake were part of their family and she loved the feeling. It had always been really just her and Jake. She had felt like she had a bigger family whenever they would go visit Jake's dad in La Push where Jake grew up. She felt sort of like a part of a family when they visited because there was Billy and there were Jake's friends. They didn't visit very often though, once a year twice maybe and Nessie liked that the Cullens were in the same town as her and Jake so she hoped that her and Jake wouldn't move again soon.

"Bye Jazz," Rosalie said as she started walking towards the school with Nessie.

"Have a good time hunting," Alice whispered quietly to Jasper, looking into his black eyes, before giving him a quick kiss. Nessie knew about the fact that the Cullens were paired off. She had thought it was kind of weird at first but now she thought nothing of it.

"I will. Emmett, Edward, and me are going up to Canada for grizzly bear."

"Oh fun," Alice said with a laugh.

"Extremely," Jasper said with a laugh of his own. "You better get going."

"Yeah I better," Alice said getting out of the car.

"Wait," Jasper said grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him. "I love you," he said giving her a kiss.

"I love you too," Alice said kissing him back then getting out of the car. She ran to Rosalie and Nessie and the three of them walked into the school. They walked towards the auditorium. Phillip was leaning against the wall by the door of the auditorium. He gave Alice and Rosalie a polite smile then gave Nessie a smile. Nessie smiled back as Rosalie and Alice walked into the auditorium.

"Hey Vanessa," Phillip said, taking a hold of Nessie's wrists and pulling her towards him.

"Hey Phillip," Nessie said with a giggle and a smile. Phillip leaned towards Nessie and gave her a kiss and Nessie kissed him back.

"Ready to do the kissing scene today?" Phillip asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" Nessie asked with a little smile.

"Yep. It gives me an excuse to kiss you even more," he said before giving her another kiss. "I'm glad you're kissing my and not some other guy though."

"It's not like it'd mean anything. It's just acting," Nessie said with a shrug.

"I know but I'd still get jealous. I don't want to share you," Phillip said giving Nessie yet another kiss.

"You're so protective of me," Nessie said with a laugh.

"That's because I have to be. I know plenty of guys that would steal you away from me if they got the chance."

Nessie giggled and gave Phillip a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's head in. We don't want to be late," Nessie said before walking to the door, opening it, and going in. Phillip put his hand in Nessie's as they walked in.

"About time you guys decided to come in," Stella teased as Nessie and Phillip sat with her, Whitney, and some of their other friends. Freshmen and sophomores. Nessie just laughed and play punched Stella in the arm. The director, a sophomore named Mike, called for rehearsal to start so everyone walked up onto the stage, holding their scripts.

Nessie was playing a girl named Nicolette who was a new girl at a school. She had been a rebel at her old school and didn't even think of changing. She did what she wanted to. But then she did something that she didn't want to do. She fell for Levi, who was played by Phillip. Levi was the total opposite of any guy Nicolette had ever liked or been with. She was an athlete, class president, and a top grade student. Then another surprising thing happened. Levi fell for Nicolette even though she was the opposite of any girl he had ever liked or been with. But Elizabeth, who was played by Megan, wasn't going to let them be together. Elizabeth was Miss Popularity. She was the normal type of girl that Levi went for. She ruled the school and got everything she wanted. She had her sights on Levi and she wasn't about to let some nobody get him instead of her. Against all odds, Levi and Nicolette became the school's happiest couple and he helped her come out from behind the shield her rebel front made and to show her real self. Nicolette became the prom queen instead of Elizabeth and Levi became prom king. Everyone stopped fearing Elizabeth and started ignoring her. The classic good beats evil and happily ever after. The last scene of the play was a school picnic where everyone loved Nicolette and she was living the perfect life. Stella was playing a girl named Haley. She was the first person to befriend Nicolette. Haley wasn't a rebel though. She was a hyper, perky, energetic girl who was always dressed cute and fashionable. Alice was playing Nicolette's sister Marie. Marie is the total opposite of how Nicolette is in the beginning. She's a top grade student and is basically the definition of a perfect daughter. She's also a year older than Nicolette and Nicolette always felt like she could never live up to Marie which is part of the reason she had started the rebel front. Rosalie was playing Ashley who was Elizabeth's, Megan's character, 'best friend.' They were more like frenemies and Ashley ends up deserting Elizabeth at the end.

"Okay. Let's do this kissing scene!" Mike yelled. Everyone but Nessie and Phillip walked offstage.

"You look even prettier without all the makeup," Phillip said as Levi.

Nessie as Nicolette made herself blush and looked down. "Thanks Levi. I had a really good time tonight."

"I did too," Levi said, lifting Nicolette's face up. He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Nicolette said in an airy voice that would seem quiet.

Levi gave Nicolette another kiss. This time he wrapped his arms around her waist and Nicolette wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed and then Nicolette pulled away.

"I really should be getting inside before my dad comes out," Nicolette said with a laugh.

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight Nicolette," Levi said as Nicolette opened the door.

"Goodnight Levi." Nessie gave Levi another little smile before closing the door.

Levi had a smile on his lips as he walked off the stage in a daze.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Mike yelled clapping. Nessie and Phillip walked back onto the stage. "You two did wonderful! The chemistry was electric!" Nessie gave Mike a modest smile and Phillip smiled, putting his arm around Nessie's shoulders.

"Yes you guys did amazing," Whitney said, giving Nessie a wink. Nessie covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed. "Now we need to talk about costumes so I want everyone out on stage!" Everyone came out and sat down on the stage. Stella came over and sat on Nessie's other side. Alice and Rosalie came over and sat close to them as did some of the people Nessie and Phillip had been sitting with before rehearsal started. Whitney walked up onto the stage and went to the middle. Stephanie, who was in charge of the costumes, followed. "Vanessa come here," Whitney said. Nessie stood up and walked over to Whitney and Stephanie. "Okay. So when you're a rebel we were thinking black combat boots, hot pink or black fishnets, we haven't decided, a distressed denim miniskirt, and a black fitted short sleeve shirt with a silver skull and crossbones. We want your hair straight and we want you to wear dark eye makeup and either bright pink or red lipstick. How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds good. Very freaky," Nessie said with a laugh. "And I've got combat boots."

"I'm not surprised," Whitney teased, laughing. "And you probably have a distressed mini?"

"Yes I do."

"Good. That will be when you first come in. Then for the date scene I want your hair in loose curls, a little makeup, a white bubble miniskirt, silver ballet flats, and a pale pink short sleeve oxford shirt. The for the prom scene I want your hair up with a couple of ringlets hanging down. Your makeup will be simple and elegant and I want you in either a white, pale pink, or pale blue dress. No matter what color I want to see how gloves look. I don't know what I want the gloves to look like yet. I don't know if I want elbow length of wrist length and if I want white silk or white lace. And for the very last scene, the school picnic, I want you in a pale pink sundress, simple silver gladiators, simple makeup, and I want you hair in loose curls. Can your hair do loose curls?"

"Yeah. My hair's actually naturally curly," Nessie said.

"Perfect," Whitney said. "Okay now Phillip some here." Phillip walked over to Whitney and Nessie went back to where she had been sitting.

"Your outfits sound cute," Stella said as Nessie sat down.

"Yeah. Whitney and Stephanie had good ideas."

"Okay. So when we first see you we want you in dark-washed jeans with a couple little holes, a name brand short sleeve shirt. We want you to look We want you to look like a very preppy boy. We want you in a tux like the rest of the guys for the prom scene. For the date scene we want you in a polo and jeans and for the school picnic scene we want you in a short sleeve shirt and cargo shorts," Whitney said. They went through Whitney and Stephanie's ideas for everyone's costumes for the rest of the rehearsal. Rehearsal ended and everyone went and to their stuff.

"Bye Alice. Bye Rose," Nessie said with a smile.

"Bye Nessie," Rosalie said, using Vanessa's nickname.

"See ya. Hey you and Jake are still coming over after dinner tomorrow right?" Alice asked.

"Of course. I really want to see the horror movie that just came out on dvd. You guys rented it right?"

"Of course we did," Rosalie said.

"Sweet. And I know Jake is looking forward to having an adult night with Carlisle and Esme," Nessie said with a laugh. Rosalie and Alice laughed too before they said a last goodbye and headed towards the door. Nessie walked back over to Stella, Whitney, Phillip, and everyone else.

"Nessie?" Stella asked.

"It's the nickname my Uncle Jake has for me. We've been hanging with the Cullens a lot lately so they've picked it up. Just like I've picked up the nicknames they call each other. You've heard me use them," Nessie said as she slipped her jacket on.

"How come you never told me about that nickname?" Phillip teased. "I like it."

"Don't call me Nessie though," Nessie said. "I'd rather everyone else call me Vanessa or some other nickname."

"Wait, Nessie like the Lock Ness Monster?" Stella asked.

"Yes like the Lock Ness Monster," Nessie said with a smile. "Apparently I was a little monster when I was growing up," Nessie said with a laugh.

"I could see that," Phillip said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Nessie from behind and gave her a kiss on the neck.

"Phillip stop," Nessie said with a blush. All their friends laughed as they all got their stuff together. They all headed for the doors, talking and joking and laughing as they went. Once they got to the main doors they all split up. Stella, Nessie, and Phillip headed for Stella and Phillip's mom's car. Stella and Nessie climbed into the backseat and Phillip rode shot gun.

"How was practice?" their mom asked.

"It was fun. We talked about costumes," Stella said. "Plus Phillip and Vanessa practiced the big kiss scene," she said with a laugh.

Nessie glared at Stella. Mrs. Quinn laughed and looked at Nessie in the rearview mirror.

"So I hear you're showing everyone that you're quite the actress," Mrs. Quinn said. "The word around is that you're stirring up the entire drama department and that the rest of the girls should look out when you audition for the upcoming school play."

"Thank you Mrs. Quinn but I'm really not that good," Nessie said.

"Stop being so modest Vanessa. You rock," Stella said.

"I've told you that you can call me Christina," Mrs. Quinn said.

"Okay. Thank you for letting me spend the night Christina."

"You're welcome. You're welcome at our house whenever." They all drove to Stella and Phillip's house. Stella and Nessie went up to Stella's room. They hung out up there for about half an hour then decided they wanted to go swimming so they changed into their bathing suits and walked down to the heated pool. When they got there Phillip and some of his friends were already in the pool. His friends that were there were Alex, Ryan, and Joe.

"Hey guys," Nessie said as she unwrapped her towel from around her waist and set it on a pool chair. She walked over to the diving board, got on, and dove in. Stella jumped into the pool and swam over to where Phillip, Ryan, Alex, and Joe were. Nessie swam over to all of them. They all hung out till Ryan, Alex, and Joe went home at like 10:00. Nessie and Stella went down to Stella's basement after they left. They laid out pillows and blankets on the couches and put a movie in. They told Phillip he wasn't allowed downstairs so he stayed up in his room. Nessie was texting him at the beginning of the movie but then Stella took her phone so she couldn't so Nessie took Stella's phone so Stella couldn't text Sam.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Alice and Rosalie ran home and couldn't wait for Emmett, Jasper, and Edward to get home.

"Bella. Carlisle. Esme," Alice said. Carlisle, Esme, and Bella were in the living room in the blink of an eye.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"We have to talk about Nessie and that Phillip boy she's seeing. I don't like him," Rosalie said.

"None of us like him," Bella said.

Jasper, Edward, and Emmett came through the door. Edward went and sat next to Bella. Emmett sat on the big couch next to Rosalie. Alice was on the other side of Rosalie and Jasper sat next to Alice. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on another couch.

"We need to talk about Phillip," Alice said.

"I don't like him or that Renesmee is dating him," Edward said.

"I'm going to call Jake. He should be here because I know he doesn't like Phillip either," Bella said as she walked to the kitchen and called Jacob. She walked back to the living room and sat down.

"We have to get them to break up," Jasper said.

Jacob came into the house without even knocking. He only had on a pair of shorts because morphing and running had been quicker than a car.

"So what did I miss?" he asked.

"We're talking about what we need to do about this Phillip boy," Alice said.

"He needs to be gone. They can be friends because Stella is Nessie's best friend but I don't want them dating," Jacob said.

"I'm not sure if I like her even being around him. I see horrible things in his filthy little mind," Edward said.

"Is it what you see in every other boys mind about almost any other girl?" Emmett asked.

"Yes but this is different."

"Emmett does have a point Edward. As long as he doesn't act on that we don't have another reason to dislike him and I trust Renesmee to pick her friends. I mean, look at Stella and Whitney. They are two wonderful girls and I'm glad that they are Renesmee's friends. I don't want her dating Phillip but if she chooses to be friends with him I honor that," Bella said.

"I still don't like him," Edward said. "How could you let her go out with him? And with all the other guys she has been out with?" Edward asked glared at Jacob.

"She hasn't been out with a lot of guys Edward," Alice said.

"What am I supposed to do? Lock her in her room? With her looking like she does it's going to attract boys. You can thank the fact that she's half vampire for that. I want her to live her life."

"But she's only a baby. And even though I didn't like it at first you imprinted on her," Edward said.

"Yes I did imprint on her but that doesn't mean I'm not going to let her live her life. I've told you, when a werewolf imprints on a person they are whatever that person needs. Nessie has need someone to take care of her so I have been her uncle and her friend."

"She's not a baby," Rosalie said. "She's in high school."

"She's still my baby."

"She will always be your little girl Edward but she's growing up," Bella said. "I do think they are getting to serious though."

"We need to figure out something to do to get her to slow down. I think the only way would be to break them up. I don't want to hurt Renesmee but that's the only option," Alice said.

"None of us want to hurt Renesmee but that would be the best option," Jasper said.

"And we'll be here to help her through it," Rosalie said.

The Cullens and Jacob spent the rest of the night brainstorming ideas for how they could break Nessie and Phillip up. What they didn't know at that point was that they didn't need to. Something was about to happen that would change everything.

**___**

**I know it's short but there wasn't much to say for this conversation.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next planned rehearsal was Friday. Nessie had asked Jacob if she could hang out with Phillip afterwards and he had said yes. Phillip had just gotten his license so they were going to go out to eat after rehearsal and hang out.

Nessie was in her bathroom getting ready. She hadn't straightened her hair because Whitney wanted to see what her hair looked like curly so her hair was in perfect loose curls. She did her makeup, using slightly darker eye shadow than her normal everyday eye shadow. She put on her eyeliner, some pink mascara, and a little blush. She went to her room to get dressed. She turned her Ipod on and blared it as she looked for an outfit. 'Imma be' was blaring out of her Ipod docking station and she sang as she looked through her closet. She pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans, a nicer black top that had beads around the neck, the sleeves went halfway between her shoulders and elbows and the top was loose fitting and then fitted at the bottom, and she pulled out a pair of black ballet flats. She also pulled out a pair of simple black heels and put them in her purse. She put on her charm bracelet that she always wore, a pair of hot pink stud ball earrings, and a necklace that was a thin silver charm with a silver heart pendant that had little pink stones in it that had been a gift from Phillip. She slipped her script into her bag and walked downstairs. "I'm ready Jake."

"Okay. The Cullens just pulled up so perfect timing," Jacob said from the couch.

Nessie walked over to the couch and leaned over the back of it giving Jacob a kiss on the cheek. "Don't forget I'm hanging out with Phillip after rehearsal."

"Be home by 11:00 that'll give you 3 hours if practice gets out on time which should be enough to eat and whatever. And behave," Jacob said as he turned and gave Nessie a kiss on the cheek. "You're hair's curly. You never wear it curly," Jacob said stunned,

"Whitney wants me to wear my hair curly in a part of the play so she wanted to see what it looks like curly. I'll behave. See you at 11:00," she said as she walked outside. She saw that not only was Jasper's car there but so was Emmett's Jeep. "Why are you all here?" she asked as she walked towards the cars.

"We figured we'd come watch rehearsal and see how the play's coming along," Emmett said. Rosalie was sitting next to him.

"You're hair looks really good curly Nessie," Bella said.

"Thanks. It's actually naturally like this. I just always straighten it. Whitney wanted to see what it would look like for the play."

"We figured you could ride with Emmett and Rosalie because Bella and Edward are in here," Jasper said.

"Okay. I get to stand up though," Nessie said with a laugh.

"Then you better hold on," Emmett said with a laugh. Jasper and Emmett pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the school. Nessie laughed as she stood up and the wind whipped her hair back form her face. They got to the school and Jasper and Emmett parked. All of the Cullens and Nessie got out of the cars and headed towards the school. As they walked Nessie saw Phillip standing next to his new Escalade. She gave him a smile and walked towards him.

"Hey Phillip. I love your new car," she said giving him a hug and a kiss. The Cullens all stopped and watched them.

"I'm glad you like it since you'll be riding in it a lot," Phillip said giving her a hug and a kiss. "So we're still hanging out tonight right?"

"Yes we're still hanging out."

"Good. Hey why are the Cullens just standing there and watching us?"

Nessie turned to look at the Cullens then turned back to Phillip. "Come on let's get to rehearsal," Nessie said taking his hand. She walked with him over to the Cullens and they all walked to the auditorium. Edward was glaring at Phillip basically the entire time. Nessie noticed that Edward was glaring at Phillip and she gave him a glare of her own. Edward read that she wanted him to stop in her mind, not that she knew it, and stopped glaring at Phillip. Nessie didn't know about the Cullens' gifts. They all continued to the auditorium and went in. Jasper sat towards the back like he always did and Edward, Bella, and Emmett sat with him. Alice and Rosalie sat sort of off by themselves like they always did and Phillip and Nessie headed over to the big group that was their friends. Rehearsal started and they went through the entire play. All of the Cullens, especially Edward, tensed up when Phillip and Nessie kissed. After they ran through the play the covered a couple trouble spots till it was time for rehearsal to end. Nessie walked over to the Cullens as everyone got their stuff together.

"So what do you guys think of our play so far?" she asked Edward, Bella, and Emmett.

"It's a cool play," Emmett said.

"There's a couple parts I don't like but other than that I like it," Edward said.

"You're really good. Rose and Alice weren't kidding when they said you were," Bella said.

"Thanks," Nessie said with a blush. "I like to act. I've taken acting lessons since I was 10. No matter where we lived, Jake made sure I had an acting class to go to. Well I better get going. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Okay. Hey, do you want to go skating with us tomorrow?" Alice asked. "Carlisle and Esme said we could go to that new skating rink about an hour away that just opened."

"Yeah that'd be fun. I'll ask Jake when I get home," Nessie said. "I'm sure he'll say yes. I'll text you later tonight and let you know."

"Okay sounds good," Alice said with a smile.

"Have fun Nessie," Bella said with a smile.

"Not too much fun though," Edward said seriously.

"You sound like a dad or something," Nessie teased. "See y'all," she said before turning and walking towards Phillip.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said as she slipped into her hoodie and zipped it up.

"You look really nice by the way," Phillip said as he took Nessie's hand as they walked. "And I like your hair like that."

"Thanks," Nessie said giving Phillip a smile and a quick kiss. "Wait, aren't you taking Stella home first?"

"No. Whitney's mom is giving her a ride home so that we can hang out the entire time."

"Oh okay."

"So when do I have to have you home by?"

"Jake said I have to be home by 11:00 so we've got about 3 hours."

"Sounds good. Where do you want to eat?'

"I don't care."

"Well, I thought maybe we could go out and park and have a little picnic," Phillip said as they got to his car. He opened the door for Nessie, closing it after she was in, and walked around to the driver's side and climbed in.

"Oh that sounds like fun and romantic. How did I get so lucky to have such a thoughtful boyfriend?" Nessie said as she leaned over and gave him another kiss.

"I'm the lucky one to have a girlfriend as amazing looking as you," he said kissing her back.

Nessie giggled as Phillip started the car and drove out of the parking lot. He drove to a woods that not a lot of people went to. They climbed out and Phillip pulled out a blanket and the picnic basket. Nessie grabbed her purse but decided not to change into her heels. She took the blanket from Phillip and they walked a little ways into the woods to a clearing. Nessie spread out the extra big blanket and Phillip set the picnic basket down and sat down. Nessie put her purse down next to the basket and sat down. Her and Phillip started kissing. After about 15 minutes Nessie pulled away.

"I'm starving," she said.

Phillip opened the basket and pulled out two wine glasses, sparkling grape juice, a bowl of fettuccine alfredo he had made, and a basket of bread sticks. Everything was the perfect temperature, be it hot or chilled. He put the alfredo on two plates and handed one to Nessie before pouring them each a glass of sparkling grape juice.

"It looks delicious. Did you make it?" Nessie asked.

"Yes I did."

"Wow."

Phillip smiled. "Cheers," he said holding his glass up.

"Cheers," Nessie said as she clinked her glass to his and took a sip. She set the glass down and took a bit of the alfredo. "Wow it's amazing."

"Thanks." Phillip and Nessie chatted as they ate. Once they were done Phillip cleared everything and put it in the basket. He poured them each another glass.

"I feel so sophisticated," Nessie said with a laugh as she took a sip.

"You look amazing," Phillip said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Nessie gave him a smile and a kiss. He took her glass out of her hand and set it out of the way along with his. They started to kiss. After awhile of kissing Nessie laid back on the blanket and looked up at the sky.

"It's so beautiful out here," she said with a contented sigh.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"You're such a sweetie," Nessie said giving him another kiss. They started to kiss and make out again. While they were making out Nessie felt Phillip's hands start to pull her shirt up. She pulled away from him. "What are you doing?"

"Come on Vanessa. We both want to so why fight it?" he asked as he leaned forward to give her another kiss.

"No," Nessie said, putting her hand on his chest to hold him back. "I'm not doing that."

"Okay we don't have to," Phillip said. They went back to kissing. They laid down on the blanket as they kissed. After awhile Phillip started to pull her shirt up again.

"Phillip I said no," Nessie said pulling away.

"Come on Vanessa. Don't be a tease," he said as he moved her hands and continued to pull her shirt up.

"No Phillip," Nessie said pushing his hands away and standing up. She fixed her shirt and picked her purse up then started to walk back towards the car.

Phillip stood up and grabbed Nessie's arm. "Vanessa why not? Don't be a tease."

"No Phillip," Nessie said.

"Come on," Phillip said pulling Nessie towards him.

"I said no. Don't touch me," Nessie said as she pulled away from Phillip.

"Vanessa come on!" Phillip said as he grabbed her arm again.

Nessie grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm with almost her full strength.

"Ow!" Phillip yelled as the sound of bone breaking was heard. "What the hell?!"

"I told you not to touch me," Nessie said in an icy voice. She felt the fact that she was a vampire overwhelming her because she wanted to use her full strength to break more of his bones. She quickly shoved him to the ground with enough force that the breath was knocked out off him. She was standing above him, looking down at him, before he could even blink, let alone get his breath back. She was tempted to reach down, put a hand on each side of his head, and just simply twist so that his neck would break. She told herself that she couldn't though so she turned and started to run. Once she got into the woods she took off as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going but she just ran. She reached the Cullens' house and stopped. She didn't know what made her come here. She pulled her phone out and texted Jake to tell him she was there and that he needed to come here. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. Alice opened the door and saw that tears were running down Nessie's cheeks.

"What happened?" Alice asked as she reached out and brushed a tear off of her cheek.

Nessie didn't even realize she was crying. She wiped the tears off of her face. "Can I come in? Jake's on his way."

"Of course you can," Alice said as she moved so Nessie could walk in. Nessie walked in the door and Alice led her into the living room. "Do you want some water or something?"

"Yes please," Nessie said as she sat down. The tears were coming faster and streaming down her cheeks while the sobs shook her entire body. She didn't now if she was crying because Phillip had turned out not to be the Prince Charming she had thought or if they were because of what she had wanted to do to him.

Alice walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. She set the glass down and quickly ran upstairs. She told Bella, Rosalie, and Esme to come downstairs. She told Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to stay upstairs though. She knew Edward would just read all of their minds so that he would know what was going on and probably tell the rest of them but she knew hat Nessie would open up more if the guys weren't down there. She went back downstairs, got the glass of water, and walked back into the living room with Bella, Rosalie, and Esme. "Here you go," Alice said as she handed the glass of water to Nessie.

"Thank you," Nessie said as she took the glass of water with shaky hands and took a sip.

Alice sat next to Nessie and Bella sat on the other side of her. Esme and Rosalie sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked as she placed a comforting hand on Nessie.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for letting me stay here till Jake came. I don't know why I came here but it felt like the right place to go."

"What happened? Weren't you with Phillip?" Bella asked with sincere concern in her voice.

"I was. He...well he..." Nessie took a shaky breathe. "He wanted me to...to sleep with him," she said quietly.

"He did? That piece of scum," Rosalie said with disgust in her voice.

"I told him no but he kept trying to get me to so I left and came here."

"How did you get here?" Esme asked.

Nessie hesitated. She wasn't sure about telling him that she ran since her and Phillip had been too far for a normal person to run that distance in such a short time. Something told her that she could tell them though. "I ran."

"You ran?" Alice asked.

"Yes I ran. I'm a fast runner."

"So are we," Bella said softly with a little smile.

Nessie felt like she should tell them everything. She didn't know why but she knew they would understand. "But the thing that really scared me is what I did and what I wanted to do," Nessie said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"What else did you want to do?" Rosalie asked.

"What I wanted to do would have mad Nessie fit," Nessie said bitterly. "I wanted to do something terrible. Something that only a monster could do. I wanted to put hand on each side of his head, twist, and break his neck. It would've been so easy. Like breaking a toothpick."

"Wanting to do that doesn't make you a monster. Everyone wants to hurt someone else at some point. The only difference is that we have the strength to do it," Bella said. "But you didn't act on it which is good."

"What do you mean by we have the strength to do it?" Nessie asked confused.

"Well..." Bella said hesitantly. At that moment there was a knock on the door and then Jake walked in.

"Hey Nessie. What happened? You sounded really upset," Jake asked as he knelt in front of her and wiped a tear off her face.

Nessie didn't want to repeat everything and Bella could tell. "Do you want me to tell him?"

Nessie nodded her head so Bella took Jake into the kitchen and told him. "I think it's time to tell her," Bella said afterwards.

"I think you're right," Jake said. He walked back into the living room and Bella walked upstairs to get Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. The five of them came into the living room. Nessie was still sitting on the couch but now Jake was sitting beside her, Alice was sitting on her other side, and Rosalie and Esme were sitting on the other couch. Carlisle sat by Esme, Emmett by Rosalie, and Jasper by Alice. Bella sat on the coffee table in front of Nessie and Edward stood next to her.

"We need to tell you something," Bella said, as she took Nessie's hands in her own. "You know how I said we have the strength to do something?"

Nessie nodded.

"Well we're vampires," Bella said.

"Vampires don't exist," Nessie said quickly.

"Yes they do and you know it. We all know you're half-vampire."

"No I'm not," Nessie said stubbornly.

"Nessie, you don't have to forget anymore," Jake said softly.

Nessie turned to Jake. "What do you mean?" Her eyes were bright with tears that hadn't fallen.

"You made yourself believe the story we tell everyone else about your parents but you still remember the truth in the back of your mind," Jake said as he brushed a piece of Nessie's hair away from her face. "You know that nightmare you have a lot?"

Nessie nodded.

"That's what really happened. Your parents are vampires and they were facing the Volturi. Your mom had me run off with you to protect you. Your mom was and still is my best friend. Your mom is Bella. And Edward's your dad."

Nessie looked at Bella and Edward. They looked like the man and women in her dream but she didn't believe what Jake was saying even though he had never lied to her before.

"And Jake's not your uncle but he's my best friend," Bella said. "He's also a werewolf."

"No," Nessie said shaking her head. "This isn't true. You're all lying!" Nessie yelled as she squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears.

"Nessie we're not lying," Edward said calmly. "Bells and I are your parents, this is your family, and your real name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen."  
"You're all lying to me!" Nessie said. A tear slid out from her eyelids and slid down her cheek. Jacob put his arms around Nessie in a hug to comfort her. This is what he had done whenever Nessie would get upset over her family as she grew up.

"We're not lying," he whispered.

Nessie yanked herself from out of his arms and stood up. "Yes you are!" she yelled before turning and running out of the house. She got to the woods and just kept running. The tears were being wiped off her face because she was going so fast. Edward started to run after Nessie but Carlisle stopped him.

"You don't want to push her away by forcing all of this on her," Carlisle said calmly.

"I can't lose Renesmee again," Edward said.

"Edward, we'll lose her if we make her believe everything right now," Bella said, placing a hand on Edward's arm. "She'll come back."

"You're right. I just hate the thought of losing her again," Edward said with a sigh.

"We're not losing her. She'll come back," Bella said assumingly. She then turned to Jake. "Will you tell us about what her life's been like?"

"Of course," Jake said. He started to tell the Cullens all about his and Nessie's life.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Nessie ran to her and Jake's house and went in. She went up o her room and packed a bag of clothes. She grabbed some money and wrote Jake a note.

_'I have to think. There's no way his can be true yet I feel like it is. I don't know when I'll be back. I'm just feeling so many things. I need to get away to sort everything out._

_Love,_

_Nessie'_

She had started to write Vanessa but scratched it out because it didn't feel like her name anymore. She had then thought about writing Renesmee but that didn't feel like her name either.

She put the note on the counter, picked her bag up, went out the door, and ran. She just continued to run and run. She heard her phone go off in her bag. She hesitated but stopped and pulled it out, hoping it wasn't Jake or one of the Cullens. It wasn't. It was a text from Stella.

_'wat happened? phillip just got home &he's upset & his arm's broke. he said he fell & broke it but y aren't u w/ him?'_

Nessie read the text and replied, _'i can't talk rite now. i'll explain everything later'_ She sent it, turned her phone off, put it back in her bag, and started to run again. She wanted to get extremely far away. She stopped a couple time but didn't fully stop running until she reached Ohio. She stopped in the middle of a big woods where people didn't really go. She walked in the woods, looking for a clearing. She found one and sat down on the ground. She had been numb most of the time she had been running but now the tears came pouring out of her eyes. They just kept coming and when they finally stopped she was completely numb. She laid down on the grass and fell asleep. When she woke up the sun was setting. She realized that she was positively starving but she knew she couldn't go to a restaurant. She didn't know what to do because food was what she hadn't packed. She heard the sound of a deer and sat up straight and listened. She quietly stood up, listened for where the deer was then took off running. She caught it and drank. Afterwards she straightened up and realized what she had just done. She sat down on the ground and started to cry again. She didn't know why she was crying this time. Nessie felt like she needed to be around people she knew but she knew she couldn't go back home yet. She decided that she would go back to La Push and visit Billy. Maybe he could help her sort everything out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Well she had made herself start forgetting by the time she was five and she started living like a normal kid. I taught her to ride a bike when she was 5 and she fell off so many times and scraped her knees and hands up. She never cried though. She always hopped right back on the bike and tried again," Jacob said as he was telling the Cullens about everything that had happened in his and Nessie's life. "It was so cute how determined she was to learn how to ride that bike. It was a little pink and white bike."

"Did you take pictures of her as she grew up?" Bella asked.

"Yeah I took lots of pictures. I wanted to capture everything that way I could show all of you if you did survive. I had always thought it was a very unlikely chance that you had but I still did it. They're back at the house."

"I would love to see them," Bella said.

"Let's go look at them," Edward said as he stood up. Jake and Bella stood up and then the rest of the Cullens also stood up. They all decided it would be best to drive to Jake and Nessie's house. Bella wanted her and Edward to ride with Jacob so he could continue to tell them about the life he and Nessie had had. Jacob got into the drivers side of his sports car, Edward squeezed into the back, and Bella sat in the passenger seat.

"So how long did it take her to learn to ride a bike?" Bella asked.

"It took her 2 days. By the time she had it down her knees and hands were all scraped up. In fact she has a little scar that you can barely see on her right knee from where a sharp rock cut her."

Bella smiled and looked at the pictures. "What's this one from?" she asked pointing to a picture of Nessie when she was about 6 dressed in a pink dress. She was holding a bouquet of flowers and had a little tiara on her head.

"Oh that one's from a pageant she was in. She had wanted to do it with some of the other girls her age so I let her. She got first place."

"Oh course she did. Bella's her mother," Edward said with a smile.

Bella gave Edward a smile then continued to look at the pictures.

"That's from her first day of kindergarten," Jacob said pointing to a picture of Nessie in a pair of shorts and a pale blue shirt. Nessie was smiling but you could see sadness in her eyes. Bella flipped through more pictures.

"This one was from her first play. She was 8. She played a little girl that brought her widow mother and her teacher together and it had a happy ending." Nessie had on a white sundress and she had her still brown hair in pigtails with pale pink ribbon wrapped around them. A big smile was on her face and the joy was even in her eyes. There was another picture where she was wearing the same dress and there was a man on one side of her and a woman on the other. The woman had dark brown hair and she had on a white blouse and a flowy pale blue skirt that went to about her knees. The man had black hair and he wore a pair of khakis and a white polo. The man and woman were each holding one of Nessie's hands and smiling at the camera. Bella felt a tinge of jealousy that these two people got to see Nessie at that age and got to act like parents to her when her and Edward did not. She was especially jealous of the woman for being able to act like Nessie's mother when Bella had been longing to be able to act like a mother to Nessie.

"This one was from when she was 13." Jacob pointed to a picture of Nessie in a purple two-piece. By that time she had started dying her hair so it was blond and it was straight. She was laughing as she stood on the beach.

"Where was this one taken?" Bella asked. _'It sort of looks like-' _Bella thought.

"La Push," Jacob said interrupting Bella's thought.

"I thought so." Bella flipped the page and saw a picture of Jacob, Nessie, Quil, Embry, the rest of the werewolves as well as Emily and her niece Claire. Claire was then about 15 or 16. They were all smiling and laughing. There was a picture of Claire and Nessie goofing off in the water. Then there was a picture of Nessie with Billy. Nessie was dressed in a bright pink skirt and a white shirt. There was also a picture of Nessie and Claire. Nessie had on a pair of shorter white shorts and a light purple shirt sleeve shirt. Claire had on a light denim skirt and a light green short sleeve shirt. Nessie and Claire had their arm around the other one's shoulders and they had big smiles on their faces. Their eyes were sparkling from laughter and fun. Then there was a picture that Nessie hadn't known was being taken at the time. She was sitting on the driftwood at La Push. She wore a pair of jeans with a whole in the left knee, a peach colored tank over a white tank, and she didn't have her shoes on. Her brown eyes stared out over the water. The wind was blowing her hair back from her face. There was a dreamy look to her eyes as well as a look of sadness.

Bella took in a little breath. She pointed to the picture so Edward would look. A little smile played on his lips.

"Can we get a copy of this picture?" Edward asked Jacob.

"Of course. It's my favorite too," Jacob reached into the photo album and pulled a copy out from behind the picture. "I always hope we would see you again so I had copies of some of the best pictures made." Jacob handed the picture to Edward.

"Look at our little girl Bells," Edward said.

"She's so beautiful," Bella said quietly.

"That picture was actually taken earlier this year," Jacob said.

Bella took the picture and stared at it. "She'll come back won't she?" she asked Jacob.

"Of course she will Bella," Jacob said. "I know Nessie. She's just scared. She'll remember you and she'll be back. She just needs to be alone so she can figure everything out." Jacob pulled the note Nessie had left out of his pocket. He had seen it when he went to get the photos. "See," he said showing Bella, "she started to put Vanessa but scratched it out. She's already starting to remember."

"I hope you're right," Bella said. "Do you go to La Push often?'

"We try to go as often as possible. Part of that is so Nessie can feel like she belongs to a big family, which I know she loves, and the other part is that I hoped that by some chance you all survived and if you did that you would come back there so we could find you,' Jacob said as Bella continued to look through the pictures.

"But she doesn't believe in werewolves?" Emmett asked.

Jacob shook his head no. "They don't change in front of her."

"I would hope not!" Edward interrupted, thinking of the fact that he didn't want his daughter seeing anything. Bella, Alice, and Emmett all laughed.

"I don't want her seeing anything either," Jacob said with a laugh. He didn't have to read minds to know what Edward was thinking. "They also don't say anything relating to werewolves or vampires when she's around. They wanted to help her and make her life as uncomplicated and as normal as possible."

"I'm glad your friends accepted her so easily," Bella said. "I mean, since she is half-vampire."

"To them, she's just like Claire. In fact, Claire's the only friend that Nessie's always kept in touch with. The text each other, email, and talk on the phone. I know Claire will be glad when Nessie finally realizes that werewolves and vampires do exist."

"So Claire's her best friend?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. They're best friends."

"I'm glad Nessie has a best friend," Bella asked.

"Do you think she'll go see Claire?" Alice asked.

"Not right away, but Nessie will go to La Push," Jacob said.

Edward put his hand on Bella's shoulder. Bella looked up at him then back at Jacob. She knew that Jacob would know what he was talking about when it came to Nessie.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Nessie saw the sign welcoming people to Forks. She stopped running and stood there looking at the sign. She smiled and felt like she was home. She looked around and then stepped into the woods. She walked through the woods until she got to the beach at La Push. She stepped out onto the sand and looked out over the water. She turned and walked towards Billy's house. She got to Billy's and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Billy yelled as he came to the door. He opened the door and looked at Nessie. "Nessie.' he said slightly stunned. "Come in. Come in," he said moving so she could walk in. "Jake didn't tell me you two were coming to visit."

"Well, Jake's not with me. I came here by myself," Nessie said as she walked over to the couch.

Billy wheeled over. "What happened?'

"We met some people and they told me a story that I just can't believe. Even Jake's agreeing with them. And the thing is, I know there's no way it's the truth but I'm starting to feel like it is."

"Who did you meet?"

"The Cullen family."

Billy took a breath and looked at Nessie. "What did they tell you?"

"They told me that Bella and Edward are my parents and that I'm half vampire. Oh and that Jacob is a werewolf."

"Well..." Billy started. "They're not lying."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Nessie asked stunned.

"You made yourself forget everything by the time you were 5. You thought your family was dead and it caused you too much pain so you made yourself forget. We all wanted you to have the life wanted so we didn't make you remember."

"How could I just forget about my family?" Nessie asked.

"You figured out how to bury he memories so deep that they were almost impossible to be brought back up. Didn't you ever wonder why you could run so fast? Or hear so well? Haven't you ever wondered why on occasion you have craved blood? Or why your skin is so pale and way you look the way you do?"

"Yes," Nessie said quietly.

"And have you ever put your hand on someone's face and shown them a scene?" Billy asked.

"I did with Jacob when I was younger," Nessie said hesitantly.

"That's your gift. Some vampires have special gifts and you are one of those vampires. And that is your gift," Billy said calmly.

"So you mean that everything they told me is the truth?" Nessie asked.

"Yes."

"But...but...so vampires and werewolves really exist?"

"Yes they do. Go to Sam and Emily's and they can show you that werewolves really do exist."

Nessie gave Billy a confused look.

"Didn't you ever wonder why Jake has the tattoo on his arm? Or why Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, and all the rest of them have them too?"

"Jake just said that the tattoos had a meaning but he ever told me."

"All the werewolves get them. Now go to Sam and Emily's."

"Okay. Thanks Billy," she said giving Billy a hug.

"You're welcome," Billy said hugging her back. "I'm glad that we can stop hiding this stuff from you."

Nessie turned and walked out the door. She walked towards Sam and Emily's. She didn't feel like running so she just walked at a normal pace. When she got to Sam and Emily's, Claire was outside waiting for her.

"Nessie!" Claire yelled with a smile.

"Hey Claire," Nessie said smiling back.

"So I hear you're starting to believe in werewolves and vampires again. Billy called," Claire said as an explanation. "He told us that we were supposed to show you that werewolves really do exist. Come on." Claire said as she walked into the Sam and Emily's. All of the werewolves were sitting around the table.

Seth stood up and walked over to Nessie. "Hey Nessie," he said picking her up in a hug and swinging her around.

"Hey Seth," Nessie said with a laugh.

"Hey Nessie," the rest of them said.

"Hey," she said back.

"So I hear we need to prove to you that werewolves exist," Sam said.

"I guess. I'm starting to believe that they do but I don't think I'll be able to fully believe it till I see it for myself."

"Then come out back with us," Quil said as he stood up. All of them stood up and headed out the door.

"You're going to love this," Claire whispered with a smile.

Nessie smiled back and her and Claire followed everyone outside. They all walked around to the back of the house. Sam was the first to change. He looked towards Nessie when he was in his wolf form.

"Whoa. Werewolves do exist," Nessie said in an airy voice.

"Yes we do," Seth said. Sam went into the woods and Emily grabbed the clothes she had brought out for him and followed him.

"And you're half vampire," Claire said. "Werewolves don't like vampires. Except for you and because of you, the Cullens."

"I'm really a half vampire?" Nessie asked.

"Yep. Hopefully you're like the Cullens though," Claire said. Sam and Emily rejoined them.

"What do you mean?" Nessie asked.

"A vegetarian vampire."

"A vegetarian vampire?" Nessie asked confused.

"Yep," Claire said. "They don't drink human blood. They only drink animal blood."

_'That explains why I craved the blood of that deer,'_ Nessie thought to herself.

"So, do you believe in werewolves and vampires now?" Quil asked.

"I have to say that I do. I've got proof that they do. I mean, I saw a werewolf right in front of my eyes and I drank blood earlier so vampires have to be real," Nessie said.

"You drank blood?" Emily asked. You could tell she was slightly concerned.

"Of a deer. Not a human. I could never kill a human to drink their blood. I've lived as a normal human too long to do that," Nessie assured them.

"Good. So you're still the same girl you've always been, you've just embraced the fairytale side of your life now," Claire said with a smile.

"I guess so. Wait, if all this is true, then the Cullens were telling me the truth! I do have parents!" Nessie yelled. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Yes you do. And now you're family's bigger," Emily said, placing a hand on Nessie's shoulder and giving her a motherly smile.

"I need to get back to Rock Dale!" Nessie said.

"Go!" Claire said with a smile.

"Go!" the rest of them yelled.

"Thanks everyone! I'll come back to let you know how everything works out!" Nessie yelled before turning and taking off as fast as she could. She got to Rock Dale in no time since it was an hour away by car.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Nessie ran to her and Jacob's house. She stopped at the door, caught her breath, adjusted her bag on her shoulder, opened the door, and walked into the living room. She dropped her bag in the hall on the way.

"Hi," she said shyly. Jacob and all the Cullens turned to look t her. "I ran. I ran to Ohio to get away. I got hungry while I was there and drank the blood of a deer. Then I ran to La Push. I talked to Billy and he told me to talk to Sam and the rest of them. They were all at Sam and Emily's. Including Claire. I know that werewolves and vampires have to exist. I mean, I drank deer blood and I saw Sam change. And if that's all real, then what you told me must be real too," Nessie said. "Are you really my parents?" she asked Bella and Edward.

"Yes," Bella said as Edward nodded his head.

"So you're all my family?" Nessie asked the rest of the Cullens. "Alice and Rose, you're my aunts, Jazz and Emmett, you're my uncles, and Esme and Carlisle, you're my grandparents?"

The Cullens nodded their heads as they looked at Nessie with smiles.

Nessie turned to Jake. "I have a full family!" she squealed as she ran over to Jake and gave him a hug because she was so happy. "Wait, so you're not really my uncle?"

"No. I'm your mother's best friend and she had me run off with you to save you so we've been posing as uncle and niece since you were little," Jake said as he brushed Nessie's hair back from her face.

"But you're part of my family," Nessie said. It was a statement not a question.

"Yes. I'm part of your family. Just like everyone in La Push is part of your family."

"You're a little more part of the family than that," Bella said.

"She doesn't need to know that right now," Jake said looking at Bella.

"I don't need to know what?" Nessie asked.

"We'll tell you when you're older," Edward said.

"Yeah you're my parents," Nessie said with a laugh. The Cullens and Jake laughed with her.

"I'm so glad that we have you again," Bella said as she spread her arms. Nessie gave Bella a hug and Bella hugged her back hard. "I've missed you so much my sweet little Renesmee."

"I'm going to have to get used to being called Renesmee. I'm used to being called Vanessa and Nessie," Nessie said almost apologetically.

"You had to give her that nickname," Bella said to Jake with a laugh.

"The name of a monster was the perfect nickname for our little monster," Jake said with a laugh, ruffling Nessie's hair.

"Monster?" Nessie asked worriedly.

"We're all the monsters of fairytales," Edward said with a shrug. "And you're mom called vampires and werewolves good monsters when she was a human and first found out about us."

"Oh okay," Nessie said with a smile. Bella let Nessie out of the hug and Nessie went over to Edward and gave him a hug. Edward hugged her tightly.

"My dearest little daughter." After Edward hugged Nessie she hugged the rest of the Cullens.

"We have our Renesmee again," Esme said as she smiled at Nessie with affection.

"You have me back," Nessie said.

"Why don't we move so that we can all live together and be a family?" Carlisle suggested. He acted as if it had just occurred to him but he, Jake, and the rest of the Cullens had talked about it when Nessie was gone.

"We have to move again?" Nessie asked, her smile shrinking slightly.

"That way we can live in one house as a family," Edward said.

"But Jake and I have moved so much and I have friends here. Granted I had friends everywhere else too." Nessie said the last part quietly.

"Now I can tell you why we moved so much. We moved because I always hoped that we would find Bells, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens," Jake said.

"I never doubted that you had a reason for the moves," Nessie said to Jake. "I guess we can move again. I can always just make new friends like I always do. But I do ask one thing."

"What's that Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"Can we wait till after we perform Romeo and Juliet? I'm really looking forward to it and since it's just a week away I don't want to let Mrs. Martin down."

"You still want to perform even though Phillip is Romeo?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. I don't let my life effect my acting. When I'm acting, I'm the character not me," Nessie said matter-of-factly.

"We can stay till then. What's another week living in this town?" Alice said with a shrug. "Plus, if you want, you and Jake can move into our house so we can live as a family. We just can't act like a family in public. But we can act like friends like we did before."

"Okay that sounds good." Nessie turned to Jake. "Is that okay with you?

"Of course it is. If it's what you want, then it's fine with me," Jake said, giving Nessie a smile. He stood up and walked over to Nessie. "You know that I've always done everything for you," he said hugging her.

Nessie hugged Jake back. "I know. You're the most selfless person I've ever met. Some day, you're going to make some girl really happy." Nessie didn't know that that girl would be her when she grew up. She didn't know about the fact that werewolves imprinted. But Jake and the Cullens did. They all exchanged a look after Nessie said what she did.

"Yes he will," Bella said, smiling at Nessie and Jake.

Nessie yawned.

"Are you tired?" Jake asked.

"A little bit. I haven't slept for awhile now. I mean, I was gone for like 3 days and I only slept a little bit the first day. I guess it's catching up to me. I don't want to go to sleep yet though."

"We'll still be here when you wake up," Bella promised.

"We'll get all moved tomorrow," Edward said.

"Okay. Goodnight," Nessie said as she stood up. She hugged each of the Cullens and Jake and then went to her room and changed into her pajamas. She decided to just get a shower in the morning. She put on a pale pink nightgown that went to about her fingertips when her arms were straight down, then crawled into her bed. A few minutes later she heard her door open. She rolled over and looked to see who it was and saw that it was Jake.

Jake came over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Are you happy that we found them?" he asked.

"Mhm," Nessie said.

"Do you recognize them from your nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anything about werewolves?"

"I remember the basics. I remember that werewolves hunt vampires, except for the Cullens and me, that you can speak through your minds, and stuff."

"You are a Cullen Nessie," Jake said as he brushed hair out of her face.

"I'm not used to that yet," Nessie said with a laugh.

"Is that all you remember about werewolves though?" Jake asked.

"I think so. At least that's all I can remember right now," Nessie said.

"Okay. Goodnight Nessie. I love you," Jake said as he leaned down and gave Nessie a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Jake. I love you too," Nessie said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Jake brushed hair back from her face and smiled down at her lovingly. He then turned and walked towards the door. Nessie rolled back over. Jake hesitated at the door.

"You know I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world right?" he said.

"Yes. And I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world," Nessie said looking at him.

"And I'll always be here for you. In whatever way you need."

"I know. You've given up 13-14 years of your life for me. I know you'll always be here."

Jake closed the door and started to walk down the stairs. _'One day, when you can know what you really mean to me, you'll know why I've done everything I have,'_ he thought to himself.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jake and Nessie moved into the Cullen's house the next day. Nessie already had a room that was all decorated. Alice had told her that the had decorated a room at every house they had lived in that way there would be a room ready for her when, not if, they found her. It was a room with a big picture window that had a little bench in front of it that had a light pink cushion. There was also a raised area in the middle of the room. On this stood a queen size canopy bed. It was made of dark oak and had lacy white curtains. The comforter was pale pink with white lace on the top and the pillow cases matched. There were also a couple little decoration pillows on the bed. There was one covered in white lace, one covered in pale pink lace, a pale pink satin one, and a white fuzzy one. There was also a dresser and a vanity made of the same wood as the bed. There was also a walk in closet. Nessie slept in her new room that night for the first time and she felt like she was in a dream. She slept with a white satin eye mask that Rosalie had gotten for her that had little silver hearts on it. She could never believe that all of this was real when she woke up in the morning. About a week and a half later she still couldn't believe it when she woke up. A few minutes after she woke up that morning she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said then turned to see who it was. She saw the door slowly open and then Jake stepped into her room.

"Good morning Nessie," he said with a smile as he closed the door behind him.

"Good morning Jake," Nessie said with a smile. She noticed that Jake's smile was a little different.

Jake walked over to the bed and pulled some of the curtains back and sat on the edge of the bed. Nessie sat up against the headboard and patted the bed next to her so Jake would sit next to her. He got onto the bed and leaned against the headboard next to her.

"I bet you feel like a little princess," Jake said with a laugh.

"A little bit. This does all feel like a fairytale," Nessie said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I found me family and they're spoiling me so much. I mean, look at this room! Granted I've always been spoiled," Nessie said with a laugh, giving Jake a smile. "But this all seems so unreal. All I need is a Prince Charming and the fairytale's complete," Nessie said with another laugh.

"Your Prince Charming might be closer than you think," Jake said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Nessie asked confused.

"You'll find out eventually," Jake said with a mischievous smile.

"Tell me," Nessie whined.

"No," Jake said with a smile as he started to tickle Nessie.

"Jake!" Nessie squealed. She laughed and tried to get away from Jake but he held her with one hand and tickled her with the other. Nessie's giggles were really high pitched because she was very ticklish. "Jake, stop!" Nessie said while laughing. Jake continued to tickle her. He laughed as he tickled her. Nessie twisted around on the bed, trying to get away from Jake. Her nightgown slid up to her waist as she twisted, to show a pair of pale pink boyshort undies with little white polka dots on them. Neither Jake or Nessie noticed that it had gone up. When Nessie realized she didn't give it a second thought. When Jake noticed, he stopped tickling her and pulled the bottom of her nightgown down.

"Alice sure is spoiling you," Jake said. "The room," he gestured to the room. "The clothes," he gestured to the closet that Alice had filled when they first realized that Vanessa Wolfe was really Renesmee Cullen. "The silk," he ran his hand over the bottom part of Nessie's nightgown. "Are you excited for tonight?" he asked, taking his hand away.

"Yeah! It's going to be so much fun!" Nessie said. She moved so that her head was in Jake's lap. Jake ran his hands through her hair. Nessie closed her eyes and a little smile spread on her lips. She loved when Jake played with her hair. It felt so good. "You're going to love it. The costumes are so cool. The dress I'm wearing is really pretty."

"I'm sure you'll do great. You should probably get ready for school," Jake said and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Nessie said giving him a smile.

Jake got up and walked out of the room. Nessie crawled out of bed. She made her bed and pulled the curtains back and tied the ribbon around them that held them to the posts of the bed. She walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room. She grabbed a shower and when she got out and dried off she slipped into a pale pink robe that went to a couple inches above her knees. She walked back into her room and pulled an outfit out. She pulled a new pair of a new pair of black denim capris, a pair of hot pink Converse low tops, a long sleeve white shirt, and a zip up hoodie that matched her shoes. She laid her clothes out on her bed then walked downstairs, still in her robe.

"Good morning," she said to the Cullens. They were all in the dining room. Even though Nessie and Jake were the only ones that ate, the Cullens sat at the dining room table for breakfast. Nessie hadn't gone hunting with her family yet. Bella wasn't at the table. Bella walked into the dining room from the kitchen. She had on a pair of jeans, a white short sleeve shirt, and a light purple apron around her waist. She was carrying two plates of food and a big smile was on her face. She set a plate in front of Nessie and one in front of Jake. There were already two cups on the table and a pitcher of orange juice.

"Good morning Renesmee," Bella said, giving Nessie a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning," Nessie said with a smile. She wasn't using Mom and Dad for Bella and Edward yet. "This looks delicious. Eggs with ham and cheese, toast, and grapes. Yum." Nessie took a bite. "Really good. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Bella said with a smile.

"It's really good Bells," Jake said.

"Thanks. I remembered you ate a lot so there's more," Bella said with a laugh.

"Well I'm not the only one that eats a lot. Nessie does too," Jake said with a laugh. Nessie laughed too and the rest of the Cullens smiled. Nessie finished eating and stood up.

"I'm going to get ready for school." She walked up to her room and got ready. Nessie, Alice, and Rosalie were getting out of school for most of the day to practice the play some more. Nessie walked back downstairs and her and the Cullens left for school.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Nessie went out with the cast and crew after the play. She knew that this would probably be the last party she got to go to in Rock Dales because the Cullen, Jake, and Nessie were moving the next weekend. The cast and crew, minus Rosalie and Alice, went to Sam's house. There was tons of food and since his parents were out of town, there was alcohol. Basically everyone was drinking. Nessie included. She wasn't drinking a lot a lot but she was drinking enough to get tipsy. She was glad she had flats on because if she had had heels on she knew that she would've tripped and hurt herself or something. She was sitting in a circle with some people. they were sitting on the floor in Jackson's big bedroom. The people she was with was Stella, Sam, Austin, Ryan, Megan, Alex, Whitney, Mark, Josh, James, and Jackson. They were playing spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven. Only they had changed it to 15 minutes instead of 7. Nessie spun it and it landed on Ryan. Everyone 'ohh'ed since all of them were at least tipsy if not drunk. Nessie giggled and stood up. Ryan stood up and led Nessie to the walk in closet that was in Jackson's room.

"And go!" Jackson yelled as he started a stopwatch. Everyone in the room was laughing and giggling.

Ryan pulled Nessie towards him and started to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They started to make out hardcore and then they wound up on the floor as the made out. Ryan's hands were up Nessie's shirt and she was pulling his shirt off. She didn't really realize what she was doing. Before she knew it they were laying on the floor and Ryan was pulling her shirt up. Before she knew it her shirt was on the floor next to his and he was putting his hand down her pants. Nessie heard something hit the door and she shot her head up. It made her realize what she was doing. She pushed Ryan away and grabbed her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked as Nessie put her shirt back on.

"What am I doing? What were we doing?"

"We were having fun," Ryan said with a shrug.

"Well I'm not the type of girl that has that type of 'fun," Nessie said as she adjusted her shirt and fixed her hair.

"Come on Vanessa. Don't be a tease," Ryan said as he pulled her towards him. "If you would rather it be somewhere else, we could always go into one of the guest rooms."

"No Ryan. I'm not having sex or fooling around with you," Nessie said pushing him away.

"Come on. You did stuff with Phillip. Why won't you do stuff with me?"

"What? I made out with Phillip. That's all."  
"That's not what he says."

"And what does he say?"

"He says that you let him get to third."

"He says what? Oh I am going to hurt him. I am not a slut! I made out with him and that is all!" Nessie said as she stood up. She wanted to break his neck but she knew that she couldn't and that she only wanted to because she was angry. She clenched her hands into fists and wrenched open the door. The others were still in the room laughing and goofing off. And they were all even more drunk. They turned when the door to the closet opened.

"It hasn't been..." Jackson started to say but stopped when he saw the look on Nessie's face.

"Vanessa what's wrong?" Stella asked. She was still only slightly tipsy.

"He tried to go too far and I said no. Oh and I found out something that seriously pissed me off," Nessie said in an icy voice. "I'm fine though," Nessie said in a nicer voice as the anger slipped away since it wasn't directed towards any of them. She sat down with them and Ryan came out of the closet.

"Heard you weren't man enough for Vanessa," James teased. All of the guys laughed and high fived each other.

"No she just wasn't women enough for me," Ryan said. Nessie stood up, put her hands on her hips, and struck a slightly sexy pose.

"I think everyone knows that that's a lie," Nessie said.

"We've got to agree with Vanessa on that one," Jackson said with a laugh.

They all decided to go back downstairs to where everyone else was. Stella, Whitney, and Nessie grabbed another drink then went and danced. By the end of the night all three of them were drunk. Stella called Phillip to come pick them up. If Nessie hadn't been so drunk she might have realized that that wasn't the best idea.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Stella, Whitney, and Nessie stumbled out to Phillip's car, giggling as they did. The climbed into the car with Nessie and Whitney in the back and Stella in the front.

"Good party?" Phillip asked.

"Totally!" Stella said before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Did you girls drink a lot?" he teased.

"Maybe a little," Whitney said with a laugh.

"Nessie, did you have a good time at the party?" he asked.

"Yeah. It was totally fun." If Nessie hadn't been drunk she would've known that 1) being in a car with Phillip was bad if she was drunk, 2) she really shouldn't talk to him, and 3) she would've heard that there was a little more to his voice then him just wondering.

"Ryan tried to get a little too friendly with her," Stella said with a laugh.

"Oh he did?" Phillip asked.

"Yeah but she didn't let him. Said he wasn't man enough for her," Whitney said with a laugh.

"Guess you've had a guy that's more of a man than Ryan," Phillip said with a laugh, referring to himself.

"Yeah but you don't know the guy," Nessie teased. Whitney and Stella laughed and Phillip smirked. The got to Stella and Phillip's house. Their parents had gone out for the night after the play so they weren't home. The four of them walked in and Stella, Whitney, and Nessie walked up to Stella's room. They stayed up for a little bit and talked. Their conversations were kind of stupid and pointless since they were still drunk. They finally went to sleep. About 30 minutes later Nessie felt someone slightly shaking her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into Phillip's face.

"Hey Vanessa," he said with a little smile.

"Hey Phillip," she said giving him a smile back.

"Come with me," he said as he took her hand. She stood up and followed him into his room. She sat next to him on the bed.

"Want a drink?" he asked as he held a Smirnoff out to her.

"Sure," she said taking it. "Thanks." It was already open so she just took a drink.

"Welcome," Phillip said as he picked up a can of beer and leaning back on the bed, took a sip of it. "So what happened between you and Ryan?"

"Well some of us were playing this spin the bottle/15 minutes in heaven thing. I spun the bottle and it landed on him so we went into the closet. Well when we were in there he was going up my shirt and then took it off and then had his hands down his pants. So I pushed him away and told him no," Nessie said as she took another sip.

"Really? You wouldn't even let me take your shirt off."

"I was drunk so I wasn't thinking straight. And I didn't want him to take my shirt off or that other stuff. It just happened before I knew what was happening."

"Well why don't we have some fun?" Phillip asked as he put his hand on Nessie's knee.

Nessie was starting to feel a little drowsy. She didn't know why but she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Just lay down," Phillip whispered as he gently pushed Nessie back onto the bed.

"I should really go back to Stella's room," Nessie said as her eyes closed.

"You'll be fine in here," Phillip said as he started to kiss her. He slowly started to put his hand up her shirt. Nessie couldn't get the strength to stop him. She felt herself falling deeper and deeper into darkness. The last thing she could remember was him kissing her and pulling her shirt up.

Nessie woke up the next morning on Phillip's bed. Her shirt was off and so were her pants. All she had on was her bra and her underwear. She was under the covers, laying next to Phillip who was only in a pair of boxers. Nessie tried to remember what had happened but she couldn't. She picked up the bottle she had been drinking from and sort of spun it around in her hand. She was trying to think what could have happened when she looked at the bottle and all of the sudden she understood what had happened. Phillip had drugged her. She set the bottle down, climbed out of the bed, and got dressed. She silently walked to Stella's room and laid down. She closed her eyes and acted like she had been asleep in here the entire night. She knew that she couldn't tell Whitney or Stella what had happened. She thought this because she should've known better than to go to his room and then to take a drink from him.

Whitney and Stella woke up about 15 minutes later so Nessie made it seem like she was just waking up too. They hung out at Stella's house for a little bit and Nessie acted as if nothing had happened. The entire time she was there though she was thinking of a way to get back at Phillip. About 2 hours later Whitney's mom came to pick her up and a few minutes later Jake came to pick Nessie up. Jake and Nessie went back to the Cullens' house since they were living there now. No one knew that they were living there though. As far as everyone else knew her and Jake were still living at their house and when Nessie arrived at school with the Cullens it was just because they picked her up on the way.

"You were awfully quiet,' Jake said as they walked up to the house.

"What? Oh, I just have something on my mind," Nessie said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm good." They walked into the house and Nessie went straight up to her room. She pulled out a notebook and a pen and started to write down different ideas to get revenge on Phillip. One idea kept pushing itself into the front of her mind. She set her notebook down and walked out of her room. She went to find Alice. She found her with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Hey Alice," she said.

"Hey Renesmee," Alice said with a smile.

"Can you come to my room real quick? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure," Alice said as she followed Nessie up to her room. "What is it?" she asked as they both sat down on the bed.

"I need to look like the stereotypical vampire."

"Why?" Alice asked confused.

"I need to get revenge on someone and I know that this will scare them to death," Nessie said with an evil little smile.

"Who?"

"Phillip. He did something when I spent the night at Stella's last night."

"What did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want you to help me. I need to look like the stereotypical vampire and look extremely hot at the same time. But don't tell anyone else."

"Okay. I'll help you. When are you doing this? And what exactly are you doing?"

"Tonight. I'm going to make sure he knows that he can't mess with me," Nessie said, the same evil smile still on her lips.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Nessie and Alice said that they were going to go shopping. They got into Alice's Porsche and headed to the closest mall. They spent the rest of the day looking for the perfect 'vampire' outfit. The went into Hot Topic and got a black and red dress. It had a black mesh skirt with red bows in the bottom and the top of it was tighter and it was black with a little red bow on both of the thin straps. They found a costume store and bought a velvet cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside. Nessie already had a pair of combat boots so they decided to use those. They bought some normal clothes too so that they could say that that was the stuff they bought. They headed back to the house.

"Did you girls have fun?" Jake asked when they walked in.

"Yeah it was lots of fun," Nessie said with a smile. Her and Alice headed up to her room so that she could get ready. Nessie pulled on a pair of black tights and then slipped into her dress. She stepped into her boots and laced them up. Alice and Nessie then walked into Nessie bathroom and Nessie sat down on a stool that they had brought in. She fixed Nessie's hair in a style that was an up do that had hair going out around it and looked slightly crazy. Since her face was already pale they didn't have to make it paler. Then Alice put a lot of black eyeliner on Nessie and black eye shadow. They then put thick fake black lashes on Nessie and red lipstick.

"How do I look?" Nessie asked, an evil smile on her lips.

"Perfect. It's almost midnight, you want to go ahead and leave?" Alice asked. Nessie had said that she wanted to do it right at midnight.

"Yeah let's go." They didn't want anyone to know that they were leaving or to see Nessie so they climbed out of the window in Nessie's room. They took off running towards Phillip's house. It was a couple minutes till midnight so Nessie went through Phillip's window. When the clock struck midnight she shook Phillip awake.

"What?" Phillip asked groggily as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What? Who are you?" he asked when he saw Nessie.

"I'm your worst nightmare Phillip darling," Nessie said in a voice that dripped poison and seductiveness at the same time. "You know," she said as she ran her finger down his cheek. "You really shouldn't tell lies. You shouldn't tell people that you went farther with a girl than you actually did. It might come back to... bite you," she said baring her teeth in an evil little smile. Phillip's eyes went wide with fear and he scooted up against his headboard trying to get away from Nessie.

"What, what are you talking about?" he asked in a scared voice.

"I'm talking about the lies you're telling about dear little Vanessa. How you're telling guys that she let you go farther than she actually did. And if I were you, I wouldn't drug anymore girls. That doesn't settle well with me." Before Phillip could blink Nessie was on his bed with her hand around his throat. "In fact, it makes me want to hurt you," she said as she started to push against his throat. Phillip's eyes got even wider.

"Vanessa," he managed to get out before he started to gasp for breath. He had recognized that it was her.

"You've got it," she said in a voice that was full of poison and death. "Now what should I do with you?" She continued to press against his throat as he gasped for breath. Right before he passed out from lack of oxygen she let go. "You are to tell everyone that you lied. And what you did to me, if you ever do it to another girl, well you'll regret it." She grabbed his head and yanked it so that his neck was stretched out. She lowered her mouth to his neck as he quivered from fear. She pulled back right before she touched his neck. "I think you get the idea. And never tell anyone about what happened here or I will be back and I won't restrain myself from breaking more bones or from biting you." Nessie was off the bed and out the window before Phillip could say anything.

"How'd it go?" Alice asked when Nessie was back on the ground.

"It went perfectly. He'll never do what he did to me to another girl again. He's to afraid," Nessie said with an evil little laugh.

"Good job Renesmee," Alice said. "Sometimes instilling fear into someone is a good thing. Especially if it helps protect others."

"I know. And I can deal with any crap or whatever that Edward, Jake, or any of the other Cullens give me for it." Nessie gave a little laugh and her and Alice ran back to the house. They went in through Nessie's window and Nessie washed the makeup off of her face and took her hair down. Then she changed into a pair of black sleep pants and a white short sleeve shirt. They walked downstairs to the living room where everyone was.

"What have you two been up to?" Emmett asked. Nessie and Alice looked at each other and started to giggle.

"Nothing," Nessie said with a smile. Edward looked at Nessie and read her mind.

"Alice, can I talk to you really quick?" Edward asked.

"I guess," Alice said as they then walked outside.

"What were you thinking?" Edward said in an icy voice.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked innocently.

"How could you let her do that?"  
"She didn't expose us or anything."

"He knew it was her!"

"He won't say anything to anyone. She told him that if he did he would regret it and he was so scared that he wouldn't risk her coming back for him."

"You better be right. But I don't want you helping my daughter do anything that is even the slightest bit risky without talking to Bella and me first."

"Your daughter has lived for 14 years without you controlling every move she makes and she's been fine. She'll continue to be fine."  
"I am not controlling her."  
"Yes you are Edward. At least you're trying to. But I don't blame you. It makes since that you just want to protect her since she's your daughter. But you have to let her have some freedom too. That's what tonight was."

"I just want you to talk to Bella and me if she comes to you with anything like this in the future okay?"

"Okay whatever. And don't talk to her about what happened between her and Phillip okay. She isn't ready to talk about with anyone yet."

"Fine I won't." They walked back into the house. Edward went and sat next to Bella on the couch. Nessie was sitting on the other side of Bella and Jake was sitting on the floor in front of Nessie. Nessie was running her fingers through Jake's hair. The television was on but no one was really watching it.

"So when are we moving?" Nessie asked.

"This weekend. We figured we'd start packing the stuff up in a Uhaul Friday when all of you get home from school," Carlisle said.

"Is Jake going to go to school too?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah I am," Jake said. "I talked about it with Carlisle and Esme and we figured it would be best."

"Now I'll have most of my family with me all day," Nessie said with a smile.

"Yes you will," Jake said with a smile of his own.

"I'm starting to get sort of tired so I'm going to head up to bed. Goodnight everyone," Nessie said as she stood up. She gave everyone a kiss goodnight then headed up to her room and climbed into bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face as she thought about the revenge she had gotten on Phillip and about the life she would have from now on.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Nessie went through the week like everything was normal. Everyone knew she was moving that weekend so all of her friends and everyone that knew her spent that week telling her goodbye. It was kind of a sad week since she had to leave the friends she had made. Again. You would think that it would get easier each time she had to do it but it never did. There was one person that didn't say bye to her. In fact, that person avoided her the entire week. That person would be Phillip. He set the rumors straight. He had been too scared not to. That Friday night Nessie helped pack everything up. Everything was already in boxes so that's all that needed to be packed up because they were leaving the furniture. Stella and Whitney were throwing a going away party for Nessie that night too. It was for Nessie and not all of the Cullens because everyone thought that the Cullens had moved right after the performances. They had done this on purpose so that no one would get suspicious. Nessie got ready for the party while the Cullens and Jake packed up the rest of the boxes. Nessie put on a pair of white skinny jeans, a black fitted short sleeve shirt, and a pair of hot pink pumps. She had started wearing her hair curly lately so she decided to wear it in her natural curls to the party. She put on her diamond stud earrings and her silver charm bracelet. Jake gave her a ride to the party which was at Stella's house. Nessie had a lot of fun hanging out with her friends for one last time. She didn't want the party to end. She knew that she would really miss all of the friends she had made even though she had only known them for a short amount of time. She couldn't stop laughing at the party and she was having an awesome time. Everyone left before she did. She hugged everyone when they left. She was sad when Jake finally came to pick her up. She hugged Stella and Whitney and all three of them were crying. Nessie walked out to Jake's car and got in, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Are you okay Nessie?" Jake asked as he gave Nessie a hug.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to miss it here," Nessie said, giving Jake a faint smile.

"It'll be okay. Just what until we get to our new town and live together like a big happy family."

Nessie gave Jake another smile and gave him a hug. "I love you Jake. You always know how to cheer me up."

"I love you too Nessie," Jake said, kissing the top of Nessie's head. They went back to the house and Nessie and Jake got a good night sleep since they would be moving the next day to their new house.


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Cullens, Jake, and Nessie moved to a new town and lived as one big family. When Nessie turned 17 the Cullens and Jake talked about Jake telling Nessie about the fact that he imprinted on her and what it meant. He told her all about what imprinting meant. She understood and didn't freak out or anything. Nessie traveled the world after she graduated from high school with Jake. Edward and Bella traveled with them some and so did Alice and Jasper. There were even a few times when all of the Cullens traveled with them. During all of their traveling, Nessie and Jake got married. Nessie got the loving family and the prince charming she had always wanted. And she loved that they had a slight twist. She couldn't be happier about the fact that she would be with these people for the rest of forever.

**Thank you to everyone who read this story and supported me during the writing of it. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
